FFW Blue Excrosist
by Generalhyna
Summary: After a demon gave her a braclet that over charged her with deomic energy, and the passing of a freind of hers. Bella must go to True Cross acadamy to remove the braclet before she is forced to become the vessel of Satan. But with Kurobusta, the students and Wolf she can surivive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for me in cartoon form**

**Chapter 1-Locked forms, the devil resides in a human body**

_Bellas VO: There are many evils in both the human and cartoon world the main one is known as demons…_

The scean then shows the basement of an administration building where a group of black robed priests known as Excrosists with a symbol of the administration on their chests as they surrounded a ordinate circle markd with runes as they stood in a circle praying…almost chanting an odd spell

_Bella VO: in the cartoon relm they are the most frequent always taking the bodys of non-important people/citizens of the cartoon worlds and causing disasters and problems, however people known as excrosists are sented to push back the demons_

Suddenly one excrosist started bleeding out of his mouth choking, his eyes rolling in as his eyes turned white and collapsed dead causing a stir with the other Excrosists as they stopped their prayers "Everyone stand tall" yelled the head priest " an older man in red robes as a sign of rank yelled "everyone keep praying, we got to seal the creature before it is freed of the barrier" he yelled as the camera moves to the center showing a black blob that shifts to a skeleton like form with fangs as it growled as it slammed against an invisible barrier screeching.

"It's truly hideous isn't it father" said a voice as a figure came forward, physically he looked like Shiro Fujimoto from Blue Excrosist however his left eye was covered in an eye patch, his hair was grey, but had odd red streaks in them, and a katana sword strapped on his back "In deed Sho, however according to those scientists in the higher ups, they founded this controlling a NPC, when it was dragged out the victim died, it seems to be demonic in nature which is why holy techniques are affective on it, pull in the sealing stone" yelled the head priest as a pair of holy men chanting pulled in a large stone that had seals on it, causing the Creature to react and roar and slam against the barrier.

"Stupid bastard, really gonna get what he deserves" said Sho only for some of the excrosists to scream as blue flames covered there bodys "What on earth?" said Sho as more excrosists burn in ethral blue flames inturpting the chanters as the "Father, it is calling for help" yelled Sho as he placed a hand on his katana as he sawed the demon break the barrier and roared and jump on the Head Preist and nearly choked him as his sludge like body coverd him as he screamd as the demon entered him making him deformed.

'_damm it this thing must have signaled for help before he was captured' _he thought asa gastly claw grew out of the head prists right arm as half his face melted showing his skeleton and turned to face Sho, who was the only one unaffected from the possessions as he rached out as Sho placed a hand to his Katana as the possessed head priest gargled and looked at Sho with red eyes.

"**the chosen…where is the chosen of the cartoon world?"** the possessed head prist gargled as Sho looked confused _'chosen of the cartoon world? What does the demon mean by chosen?'_ he thought as the body seemd to fall apart and decay **"WHERE IS THE CHOSEN OF THE CARTOON WORLD" **roared the demon as Sho made a prayer sign and pulled out his sword "*Wispering* forgive me father" he said as he placed a hand on his eye patch and pulled it off.

The camera then goes outside as screams of the dying priests are heared as it shows outside the earthal blue flames of hell and the roaring of a demon into the night.

(Tokyo City Park)

In Tokyo city park, the sun was setting in the area as a group of three NPC Punks were being beaten by someone as there leader was punched against a tree hard by a fist "what the" yelled one punk "this chick is a real monster and a freak, scatter and get away" yelled the leader as the camera showed a panting and slightly cut up in the arms and face Franky as he gritted his teeth **"Just leave** *touches his cheek feeling it close up due to the healing factor he has for being half toon*** ass holes**" he said as he looked at his knuckles of his Pre-timskip form as he looked at the cuts and bruises on the figners as with a hiss they sewed up and disappeared**.**

"**Geeze"** he said as he looked down and sawed a shot pigion, which was the reason why he came over to stop the punks as he recognize the leader as Aoi Takzua, a rich bastard who thinks he can do what he want because he has the cash to pay off a lot of punks.** "He didn't have to hurt you little guy**" he said as he bended down and sifted and changed into Orihime as she summoned Ayme and Lily and coverd the little pidgon in the orange oval hue.

'_**Soten Kisshun'**_

Soon the pidgon was flapping his wings and looked healthy as Orihime smiled and allowed the pigion to fly away as she dismissed the two parts of her power as she looked at the pigion in the sky as she smiled a bit, before recalling what the group called her **"None of them had to call me a demon and a freak"** she said as she started to walk and turn into Crocodile and with his hand, rubbed his shoulder out of nervous habit when Bella is deep in thought and begins walking through the park **"No matter what, a lot of people see me as no more than a freak or a monster"** he said as he flashed back to before she/he joined Kurobusta as he (Bella) practiced her powers of turning into the cartoons that can be her friends, and pulled pranks and games, however for some, they see her as a monster as she is practically the only one who can turn into her favorite cartoon characters with just the omytrix, when it's supposed to turn her into the omytrix aliens, umong other powers that put her on people's eyes as monster or freak.

"*Wispers*** I couldn't even play with the children and come back to them to make them all laugh"** the sand devil fruit user said as he turned into Brook and placed his cane in his 'dimension pocket' to be with his bag as he stared at his bony hands recalling how after he played with the younger children, changing into forms, acting or singing, giving the kids rides in other forms, their parent's drag them away with firm warnings to not come hear him/her.

"*Sadly*** yohoyoho, no matter what I see, all the people see is a monster that can hurt a person or a freak that is terrifying to look like and just want to see gone"** he said as he walked close to the lake in the park with square stepping stones that leads to an island with a gazebo, taking a breath as the sun sets, street lamps lighting the park as Brook stood alone and bended down and looked at his reflection, as inside Bella, naked mimics his pose as she had sad eyes

'_**there has been a really lot of people calling me a freak and monster, some has even attacked me and in exchange us for that reason'**_ she said in Brooks body as feelings of how people treated her and her friends resonated through the body. "**you guys are really amazing, in heart and soul, though I lack a heart myself, Yohoho skull joke"** he said giggling a bit before looking deepr at his reflection, before 'frowning' and leaning up, but taking a few peaks at his refection, sighing as he began to sing.

Brook:** look at me, I will never pass as a full human, or a true human**

Brook then looked at his reflection and sawed a brief reflection of Bella, as he started to step on the stepping stones as he held his arms out for balance.

**Can it be, I am not meant to play that part**

A few minutes before, Sho Kawaga, an ex-excrosist of the administration after that accident that killed the head priest and the other priests leaving him the survivor, but he left with a mission especially when the loud words of the demon he killed still resonating in his ears "Find the chosen of the cartoon relm? What on earth does he mean, how can a player be chosen by the cartoon relm *Makes a pouty face, groans and rubs his head* gehhh, why is this gonna be hard" he said as he heared a male voice singing "Huh" he said as he followed the singing voice and saw Brook near the lake '_huh a cosplayer? Or a player who is using Brooks form as a power?'_ he thought till he saw the omytrix symbol and grinned _'Bella'_ he thought remembering the girl as she started her adventures in FFWorld as he continued to hear the walking skeleton sing.

Brook: **Now I see, if I were to truly free myself**

**I will hurt my best friends**

Brook then stopped in the middle of the stepping stones and kneeled looking at his reflection for a few seconds, before lightly touching it causing a few ripples.

**Who is that girl I see, staring straight, back at me**

**Why is my reflect someone I don't know**

Using his finger the Skeletal musician swirld the water abit showing the women underneath that is Bella, but it was distorted, showing feeling she/he feels inside, and what people are badgering about, that he/she is a freak and a monster.

**Somehow I cannot hide**, **Who I am, though I've tried**

**When will my reflection show**, **Who I am inside?**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside?**

Brook then just stood on the stepping stone staring and thinking, he was so deep in thought that he didn't see Sho sneak behind him "you never change do you Bella" he said causing Brook to jump and yelp flailing his arms **"Woahhaahwoah ***grabs Shos shirt* **WAHHHHH!" **he yelled as the two fell into the lake, where they were under for a few seconds, before surfacing, with Sho holding onto Brook as he held onto the edge of the stepping stone he and Brook were on as Brook spat out the water as his afro loss his poof and covered his eyes in long curly tendrals. "*Spitting water* geeze Bella you really haven't changed at all" he said as Brook coughed **"yoho, who is that I nearly got a lot of water in my lungs, though I don't have any lungs myself YOHO Skull joke"** he said as he used the free hand that wasn't holding onto Sho to pull up the loose fallen bangs that was covering his eyes to see who helped him…only to come to the grinning face of Sho "Nice to see you again Bella-chan, becha yah are still flat chested as ever" he said cheekly causing the skeleton musician to have a dot dot dot moment.

The camera then moves above the park** "SHO YOU BAKA JERK!"** yelled the voice of Arlong as a loud wack was heared as the birds flew out of there branches. The camera then zooms back as the fishman pirate leader of the Arlong pirates crossed his arms as he placed Sho on the stepping stone as he had a lump and knocked out **"Sho it has been years and you just come to say something about my chest** *gives a small smile* **you haven't even changed a bit yourself"** he said as he picked Sho up without effort** "how about you make it up to me with a good lunch"** he said as he stepped out of the lake

(Tokyo city mall-food court)

The scean changes into the Tokyo city mall where in the food court, Sho has woken up from being punched and had an ice pack on his head "Well I see the years separated hasn't stopped you from growing strong" he said as he watched Bella, now as Luffy scarf down a large meal '_and more importantly more vendictive'_ he thought as chibi inner him cries at the hole in his wallet, hearing that Luffy paused in his eating and looked at the excriosit and smiled **"Hehe, well I unlocked a couple dozen more forms since the last time we met and I really mastered them and even joined a guild"** he said as Sho grinned a bit at the rubber boy and recalled the young female who wasn't in a guild just wandering and trying to get used to her shapeshifting powers, he also remembered the time, before his accident, subconcusly he touched his eyepatched eye, that he hanged out with the supposed demon monster.

Seeing that Sho stopped talking the rubber pirate turned to face him **"Sho you ok?" **he asked only "I am ok Bella, just thinking about stuff" he said as Luffy tilted his head as his tummy deflated from digesting his food **"Such as?"** he asked only for Sho to squeeze his chest, whether you are still as flat as a borad even in human form" he said with a blush, only for Luffy to change into Franky and punch him and sending him flying into a food stall **"YOU IDIOT JERK! YOU DON'T GO AND ASK A GIRL THAT!"** he yelled as Sho had swirls in his eyes but groaned out "hasn't-even, changed" he said before passing out.

(Tokyo city park)

After that large meal, both Sho and Bella decited to remanice in the park by taking a walk, however Bella changed into King Candy because she dosent trust Sho touching…there "I am really sorry about that Bella, it just been so long since we just met and I am just curious about how you changed" he said as the candy Monarch pouted **"I didn't change super mucth phyicicallthy, but I did gain a few newth forms"** he said as Sho just grinned like a little boy and bended down (King Candy goes up to Shos waist) and pinched King Candys cheeks "And one of them is so cute like a plush toy" he said as King Candy just glitched into Turbo and slapped his hands away **"cut that out"** he said as Sho just laughed "Cant help it, you always looked cute when you get mad and pouty" he said causing the grey skinned racer to grumble and walk a head, till Sho long stried catched up to the racer.

"I saw you on TV In the eclipse tournament, so you are apart of the black wing guild Kurobusta?" he asked as Turbo turned his head **"yes, Shads have treated me nicely, along with the other members DB, Key, Ravenna and Illu ***smiles a bit*** they all treated me nicely and really like who I truly am** *Changes into King Candy and puts his hands behind his back*** a human and a Halth toon"** he said as Sho smiled and recalled how Bella seem at time sad when she changed into cartoons and how people at times reacted negatively to her and nearly chased her a lot because of it or said hard words to her, and now I guess she must be happy with Kurobusta, as she seems happy.

"You know when you were Brook I heard you sing" he said causing the candy Monarch to blush a bright red and cover his face with his hands **"Ocht dearcht you saw me? ***rubs a foot in the grass*** oh thacth embarrassing"** he said

'_Turbo: stalker_

_Bella: turbo sush_

_Luffy: He is a weirdo for spying on you and Brook singing'_

_Bella: Hummm, I know_

Sho just smiled and pinched King Candys cheeks "hehe, you are cute when you blush in that form, but yes, I did hear you sing when you were Brook, and I was wondering if you can sing a song" he asked as King Candy stammered a bit** "whawha what, youcth mean now as King Candy,** *Rubs the back of his head* **I meancth I doncth Know ***Scraches his cheek and grins a bit*** I mean I oddly sing well, so I guess I can"** he said as Sho shakes his head "I meant you as you, not as King Candy of plushness" he said causing King Candy to puff his cheeks out at the name "And I promise I won't touch your chest" he said as King Candy subconcusly touched his chest **"Promicth?" **"Promise" said Sho as King Candy nodded and turned into Bella, Sho looked up and down at Bella and sawed she still had on the same outfit, and wasn't kidding she hadn't changed much, though the bandages were still new, and oddly, she had on a gold braclet.

"Well, tada" she said as Sho took a good look at her, before his eyes stopped on the braclet "where did you get that?" he asked as Bella looked at the braclet "oh this, someone who didn't judge me in the beginning gave it to me about a month and a half ago, her name is Aikachi" she said as Sho gave another look at the braclet and narrowed his eyes '_I sense a dark energy emanating from the braclet, could it be'_ he thought as Bella waved a hand over his face "you ok?" she said as "Sho shooked his head "I am fine, now why don't you sing" he said as Bella looked down "Well…ok just don't laugh at me *rubs the back of her head* I am mostly good when I sing in a group with my…freinds" she said as she begain to sing.

Bella: **So many times out there**

**I've watched a happy pair**

**Of lovers walking in the night**

**They have a kind of glow around them**

**It almost looked like heaven's light**

Bella then kept walking followed by Sho as he watched a young girl who seems to go against the world in her own way.

**I knew I never know**

**That warm and loving glow**

**Though I might wish with all my might**

**No face as hideous as my face**

**Was ever meant for heaven's light**

Bella then smiled and looked at the moon as she felt the echo of her toon friends touch her as she recalled how Kurobusta treated her as a best friend and all the back and forth PMs from Wolf.

**When suddenly a group of angels smiled at me**

**And allowed me in without a trace of fright**

The two some stopped at a lake as the moon was high in the sky causing Bella to grin as she turned into King Candy and shifted into his cybug form **"getcth on"** he asked as Sho did so and wrapped his arm around his neck as he spread his wings and started to fly.

King Candy: **and as I sing in the air and hevens tonight**

**My cold dark world seems so bright, I sware it must be hevens light**

The two then flew over the city in the moon glow as the excrosist felt the metal hum of King Candys cybug heart beating steady as a human and a metal beast "So you do stuff like this at times" he said as King Candy nodded** "Yup, at times I juscth love to web swing as Spiderman or fly"** he said as he gently landed on the roof of Kurbousta base and bended down in a rest poisison **"do you want to laycth with me?"** he asked as Sho smiled and got off the Cybug hybrid "It sounds like fun, but I have a mission to do" he said as King Candy tilted his head **"Whichcth?"** he asked as Sho shook his head "I have to find someone, someone the so called Chosen of the cartoon world" he said as King Candy frowned unseened by Sho "but how can someone be chosen for the cartoon world, it's close to impossible" he said as King Candy turned back into Bella and placed her hands behind her and kicked a bit "well maybe what you are looking for isn't super far Sho" said Bella as Sho just shrugged "Maybe, but I am gonna have to ask around for information about the chosen" he said "Maybe you can ask my friends in Kurobusta, maybe they know information about the chosen of the cartoon world" she asked as Sho gave a small smile "Alright then, I will come at noon" he said as Bella noded and stepped on the edge "Kay, I am loging out so see you tomorrow" she said as she jumped down and walked away to the log out station.

"really hasn't changed, but that is what makes her awesome in a good way" he said

The next day, Bella loged onto Fanfiction World net, Bella was shocked to see something floating around the town and around the towns folk heads "wh-wh-what?! She said as floating around her, the town and everyone like dust particles were creatures known as coal tars.

"What are all of these coal tars doing hear *feels a sharp pain on her right wrist* yow, what the spit" yelled Bella as she took off in a sprint _'what the heck is going on, guys'_

_Gentlemen Ghost: I sense a dark energy that is gathering all of these coal tars through our world_

_King Candys voice: guys_

The camera then moves to Sugar rush where King Candy was watching over the land and sawed a light (Very light) dusting of Coal tars "Somcthing is happencth around Sugar rush" he said, as he slapped a coal tar that landed on his shouder making a splat mess on his dress shirt

It then goes to the SPD Power rangers world as Bridge is in the middle of the street looking around and sawed a lot of Coal tars floating around the citizens both alien and human "this is really strange" he said as a chibi Wootox took seat on his head "really odd/strange" he said

In the fairy tail world, Lucy walked into the guild and saw the Coal tars flying around causing her to shake '_what is with all of these things and this negative energy all over the place'_ she then grabbed one and squeezed it like a fly and squished it in her hands making it a black ink substance '_Coal tars in non-dark hyna members will squish like insects, while for those who are dark aligned will just feel like rubber'_ she thought

"hay Luce, come over heare we got a really good mission to go on" yelled Natsu as Lucy turned and sawed Natsu and Lissian together, however around them was a mass of coal tars, along close to Erza _'Coal tars usally only appear in the world of Blue excrosist, it is really rare for them to accumulate in other worlds, just what is going on hear?'_ she thought as she went to her friends and teammates.

Back with Bella she rapidly power walked all over looking around as the Coal tars floated around all over "This is really odd, what is going on

'Spiderman: I can tell you what is also going on in our worlds, there are coal tars all over hear in mine'

"Which version world spidy" said Bella as she stopped at a lamp post and turned into Ussop and climbed up it _'Spiderman: All of them'_ "all of them *uses his eyes to look over* this is freaky weird, Coal tars only appear where demons are sliping out, but those in FFWorld are just viruses, and these don't appear in other worlds, just the blue excrosist world" he mumbled under his breath.

"Bella-chan" said a female voice breaking Ussop out of his thoughts as he looked down and sawed a girl. Physically it looked like Lucy from Fairy tail but had orange hair and green eyes and seemed fourteen and a bit with a lower bust, she had on what looked like a female school uniform "huh, oh Aikachi, it's you" he said as he dropped down and turned back into Bella and smiled "it's nice to meet you today" she said as Aikachi smiled "I as am I Bella-chan, tell me are you still wearing my braclet" she asked only for Bella to hold it out "yup, haven't taken it off, because well you told me it's really special" she said as Aikachi took a look at the braclet "it is, it's a family herloom and a real sign of trust that you never should loose it" she said as Bella nodded "And I kept it since Aikachi" she said

"OI FREAK!" yelled a anngery voice causing Bella to turn and make a face "Tazuka as she turned and sawed the group from yesterday that she beaten up for killing pigion, however the leader Kruno looked really swaved in Coal tars as his teeth seemed enlongated "I finally founded you, you half breed freak" yelled Aoi as he looked ready to punch the half toon till Bella steppforward and changed into Killer Bee and pulled out a sword **"I would recommend you stop calling me a freak, or you may or may not loose your fingers or an arm"** the eight tailed Jinjurikki stated with a firm voice, as Aois group just stared then strangely Aoi laughed manically "I see, you half breed whore, you want to fight *snaps his fingers* Sujin, Kazgu, get the girl" he said as his two cronies grabbed Aikachi by the arms causing her to scream **"Aikachi** *turns into Kisame for a fearcer approach as he grabbed Sammahantha*** don't you dare hurt her!"** he yelled as Aoi and his groupies stepped back "Oh we won't, in fact try to find our hide by sunset and maybe we will spare her" said Aoi as the group disappeared with a smoke bomb before Kisame could swipe at them** "Damm it"** he cussed as he looked around and then pulled the menu screen to look at the time '11:22'

"**Sorry Sho, guys, looks like I am gonna have to miss our meeting and talk" **he said before he pressed the omytrix symbol and turned into Big Chill and took to the air, however feeling a sharp pain in his right wrist **"Oww, what is going on?** *shakes himself* **focus, save the person, then focus on the pain"** he muttered before flying off to find his target.

(Kurobusta base)

At the Kurobusta base, Sho went in and met with the members of Kurobusta, and flirted with the girls, but ended up getting the stink eye from Shadow and the other boys and slapped by Ravenna and Illu for the flirt "Sorry about that miss Ravenna, I didn't kow you already had a boyfriend" he said as the Kurobusta team sat down and looked at the excrosist "Anyway, I was invited hear by Bella to talk about helping me finds something" he said

"Ok, which is, I have a data base of information if it's needed" said Key as Sho then leans forward "it's about the chosen of the cartoon world, I need to find this chosen" he said causing the group to freeze and look at him concernly "Chosen of the cartoon world *narrows his eyes* what do you want with Bella" said Shadow as he pulled out his scythe and DB his guns, and Key his keyblades as Sho stood up and raised his hands "woah, woah, wait what is with the third degree, I am just asking for information on the chosen of the cartoon world so I can protect him/her, but it's so impossible on how can a person be chosen by the cartoon world" he asked as the group gave a knowing glance.

"um Sho-san, the chosen of the cartoon world is Bella" said Illu causing Sho to look at her "Wait what do you mean?" he asked as Shadow put the scythe on his back "What I mean is that Bella is the chosen of the cartoon relm which gave her the power to do what she can with her imagination and the bonds she has with the toons she calls her friends in the omytrix" said Shadow causing Sho to stare "you mean that they are real?" asked Sho as the group nodded "*Under his breath* then the braclet on her wrist *Outloud* damm it" he yelled as he grabbed some pain and started to paint smbols "Nyaaaa, what are you doning?!" yelled Ravenna "doing what I can to protect this place once I bring Bella, back" he said as he continued to create symbols and praying as he built a strong ward around the base.

(Back with Bella)

Bella, was now Blades in his TF Rescue bots form flying over in vichal form, as the sun set as he goes to a building** "This has to be the place"** he said as he turned back into Bella and stepping in "Aoi, Aoi, step forward and show yourself and free Aikachi" she yelled as she stepped in feeling a light pain in her wrist "What the" she said as she heared clapping, causing her to turn around and face Aoi and his cronnies as she sawed more Coal tars flying around and them growing odd appendages, while Aoi sharper teeth and fangs "so you came you freak" he said as he stepped forward "a real beastly freak" he said as Bella bit her lip as she took a step back '_all those coal tars, they are gathering like a fog'_ she thought as she got pushed down by his assistants her arms pushed back as a seal placed on her wrists sapping her super strength "gehh, Aoi what the hell is going on?" she said as she looked as she looked at his assistances, there teeth sharp and eyes almost slaint.

_Brook: yohoh, they are possessed, by deamons_

'_I see that Brook, dam it all I cant push them back' _she said as Aoi grabbed a heated metal pole and grinned "I heared you can heal wounds of all shapes and sizes *Grins with evil intent* why don't we test that out as I stab out your eye" he growled as Bella squirm "stop it, stop it, let me go, let me GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed as she got covered in a black aura pushing back Aois followers as she screamed and wither in pain as she held her wrist as she screamed as the aura got stronger and oddly the braclet sunk into her wrist and spreaed up to her arm and through her body like a vine as something changed in her body.

Inside her mind long chains appeared in the sky and covered it as a light blue crosses covered some of the entrances and exits as for those that were temporary out of the hyna dimension…they were facing something Bad, dark chains appeared from the ground and seemed to drag them down causing their friends to scream and panic for their friends being taken.

Back with Bella the aura substied leaving Bella panting and slowly standing "*Weakly* wha…what happened" she said as she looked around and sawed the unconcus forms of Aoi and his team "what the heck? *looks at the omytrix and activates it and twists it and sees that all that is on it were Undead, demon-like hyna members* what on earth happened with the omytrix?" she said

'_guys are you all ok'_ asked Bella as she checked in the hyna dimension

Inside the hyna dimension, the hyna members crouded around the blue cross like items some touched them only to be electrocuted "Oww, what is with these things" said Hot shot, as Brook walked up and pressed a hand and it slipped through "Huh?" he wondered as Megatron (in his prime form) pressed a hand to it and it slipped through "Huh, guys I think those who are dark or undead can touch these barriers and go through" he yelled "Hay guys I can go through this barrier as some of the toon members turned and sawed Ussop slipping his hand through it

'_Ussop how you managed to get through' _asked Bella from above "I don't know" the long nosed sniper said "Hold on" yelled Knock Out as the group turned and sawed Knock Out slipping a hand through "I can do the same thing as well" he said '_none of you are demons…but you guys are mediums, guys, demon like hyna members, undead and dark aligned can get through, which explains how the omytrix is only showing them and you guys'_ said Bella

In reality, Bella went to the corner and flipped through the omytrix "Damm it I hope it didn't break it…or its gliched?" she said as it suddenly sparked "what the?" she said as suddenly turned into Gentlemen Ghost **"Oh dear** *Streightens his hat*** this is odd"** he said

"the deomic braclet has successfully merged with your body and embed in your body, forcing you to only change into any ghosts or demons, making it quite easy for our master to take your body" said a female voice causing Bella to turn and see Aikachi, un harmed, but her brown orbs looking dull** "Aikachi** *runs up to her*** you are ok? Did they do anything bad do you?"** he asked as Aikachi slappd his hand away "I am fine pawn and vessel of his lordship Saten" she said causing Gentlemen ghost to step back **"Wait what do you mean?"** he asked as Aikachi stepped forward glowing with a black aura as a pair of black wings sprouted from her back "the lord ship needed the body of he or she that was chosen by the cartoon world and blessed with the powers of the cartoon possibility, which were you, the perfect pawn and vessel" she said causing Cradic to harden his grip on his cane

"**So all those times ***Flash backs to where Bella and Aikachi hanged out and had fun, to where Aikachi gave the braclet*** you lied to me to just get me to weare the braclet long enough for this?"** he yelled as Aikachi smiled and her skinned melted revealing a full grown women with a wider chest tied in leather around her brests, legs and arms and her black wings bigger, her hair now longer and to her butt and a ebony black and sliver.

"**And you fell for it in a way, a freak and a monster who is desperate for a friendly companionship that she will go for any companion ship** *with along nail slashes her arm causing blood to flow as it hardens and becomes a blood red sword* **humph, how can a freak like you ever find friendship, you are no more than a monster, a creature that only deserves scorn and abandonment ***raises her sword*** now submit and become a vessel worthy for lord Satan"** she yelled as Cradic just lowerd his head, tipping his hat.

"Bakudo #1 Sai" yelled a voice as Aikachi was bounded in glowing binds **"What?!"** yelled Akiachi as Cradic looked up **"Sh-Sho"** he said as the Excrosist stepped forward "As hevan is my witness, oh lord give me strength to lay waist to your fallen child of heven" he said as he pointed at the fallen angel causing her to wither and snarlal **"Damm you excrosist"** she snaraled as he powered walked up to Cradic and grabbed his hand "come on we have to get to Kurobusta base now" he yelled as Cradic looked at him **"what do you mean? What is going on?"** he demanded, only for Sho to just drag him "I will explain on the way" he said as the two ran out with Aikachi spitting and cussing at Sho **"Dam it Excrosit, you are dead, you hear me dead"** she yelled **"oh it's not the vessel who is dead"** said a deep rumbling voice causing the fallen angel to turn and see Aoi standing up, however his nails and teeth were sharp, he had curled horns, sharp nails and a long black tail **"azaroth, what are you?"** she started, only to feel a squishing sound causing her to gasp and look down at her chest as Azaroths hand has stabbed through **"Y-Y-You"** she stuttered **"you are no longer needed"** he said as he slipped his hand out and caused the fallen angel to fall down dead.

"**heh, pathetic wrench, I give thanks for prepareing the body for the lord, but you really lost your use"** he said as he stepped out and looked around **"the fools friends left after she revealed herself, whatever, now to find the half-toon"** he said

(On the rooftops)

Night has fallen and coal tars have risen, however on the roof tops, Sho and Gentlemen Ghost were running on the roof tops, Sho holding his hand dragging the half-dead gentlemen, however piles of accumulating Coal tars forming demons started blocking there path however Sho repelled them using verses from the bible causing them to disperse **"what the heck is going on** *using his free hand to hold his hat*** why are all these Coal tars appearing in fanfiction world, they are supposed to be in Blue ecrosist" **he said "Is that so? Explain, especially with this whole Chosen of the cartoon world business?" he asked **"why are you gonna hurt me or abuse me because of it?"** he asked "Neither, your friends in Kurbousta explained you had bad experences with people wanting your powers, but trust me all I want to do is protect you, now can you please explain" he asked **"Ok, It is a blessing of the cartoon world that allows me to use the power of my imagination to create new powers and ablitys for my toon forms and through that and the fact I am half toon also adds to that"** he said as a really large pile of Coal Tar accumulate at there path "dam it"

"**Hang on I think I can help** *Pulls out a gold gate key for Aquarius*** The bitch and brat can complain, but this a emergency and I need your help to wash thse away** *Holds it out* Sho get back" he yelled as Sho turned and sees the key

'**open the gate of the wa-**' *feels a shock go through his arm **"gehhhh** *nearly drops it* **right I am dark aligned as Cradic, but maybe** *Changes into Ussop* **Ussop is water alignedish or earth aligned, but as a medium so he can at least** help *holds the key out* **let's try again"** he said as he held the key out.

**Open gate of the water Bearer: Aquarias**

A magic circle appeared and the water maiden appeared** "Aquarias, I know If you are upset If I inturupted on your date, but I need you to copperate with me on ***Points at the large coal tar pile*** that and ***Pulls out a cross*** and put this on"** he yelled as Aquarias did something unexpected and took the cross and put it around her neck "I will weare it *Sees how surprised Ussop looks* calm down, I sense great evil going on and Lucy summoned me and the others and showed us what happened, I will help" she said as she raised her Urn

**Purifying aqua wave**

From her Urn, the water maden sendted a wave of sparkling water onto the Coal tar piles and causing them to dissolve with a hiss** "Thanks Aquarias, fall back till I call you"** he said as Aquarias disappeared back to the spirit world "Not bad do I wish I could have asked her for a date" said sho as he grabbed Ussops arm and ran** "OI, she has a boyfriend in scorpio"** the long nosed snipper yelled as they got to a higher roof area as corpses of dogs and humans appeared **"What the ***Smells them makes a face and covers his nose* **gweehhh, dear god, those are ghouls"** he said as Sho go look at the snipper "your quiet knowledgable"** "Well as the chosen of the cartoon relm, I have to study about the cartoons, I seen Blue excrosist and I know ghouls are evil demons that possess corpses of animals and people"** he said as Sho nodded "got it on the nose *pulls out a grenade* and I becha you know what this is" he tosses it and it explodes into a mist that dissolved the corpses **"Holy water right?"** he asked causing Sho to nod "right *grabs Ussops hand* now come on" he yelled as the two goes through the door on the roof top and close it behind them as Sho locked it.

"Whoo, that was close for comfort" he said panting** "Boy you are out of shape"** the long nosed sniper said as the excrosist gave a glare "Shut up and come on, your friends are worried about you" he said as Ussop looked down '_somehow I feel that Kurobusta are the only ones who actually care about me, but I feel like it's only a matter of time before they leave me after being targeted by a virus version of Saten and maybe there true feelings are out'_ the shapshifter thought

(Kurobusta base)

At the Kurobusta base, the kurbosuta members have finish putting the final touches in putting wards around the base and dumping Holy water down the drain and sewers "Man this is a lot of hard work" said DB as Illu placed ward tags all over different parts of the wall "maybe but Sho-san worried about demons coming to our base and frankly I see small imps that are flying around outside" said Illu

Meanwhile a few angery/concerned cartoons came to Kurobusta base yelling for their friends, after getting dunked in holy water to remove any stray coal tars off them "ALRIGHT SCYTHE BOY WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY!?" he yelled as Sky just grabbed Natsus shoulder "Cool it flame boy, look Shadow, what happened is that across our worlds our friends and members of the hyna squad were wrapped around chains and dragged into the ground by a dark force" he said as Ranma stepped forward "another thing these black things are really thick with thses things" he said "the same with our world" said Rukia "its making the hollows in there more nuts and assertive then normal"

"It is because of the effect of Coal tars" said Shos voice causing the group to turn and see Sho dragging Ussop behind him "I estimate because of the chaos in Neramia its causing a rise in Coal tars looking for humans to infect and allow demons to crawl out, and for hollows, they seem to relish in the dark energys of the demons" he said as he pass through them "now excuse me *walks up to Shadow* shadow tell me if this place has a underground bunker" he asked "We don't have a bunker, but we have a underground training ground" he said as Sho nodded "thanks *drags Ussop* now get out of my way, demons are after Bella, we need to wait till sunrise when the demons will dissipate" he said as he reached the door to the lower training grounds.

"**Sho what are you doing?"** he asked as the excrosit pushed him down "Protecting your ass from demons" he said as Ussop landed with a thud and turned into Wootox **"Hold on I can help out!"** he yelled "Not with your energy all out of whack *raises his eye patch* your filled with Deomic energy that will consume you if you are not careful, mostly from your braclet causing the unstabliation.

"Sho we got demons coming!" yelled DB over the intercom "Blasted *Looks at Bella/Wootox* Just stay hear, I am sorry, but trust me on this" he said as he went through the door and locked it and even placed a seal on the door to enforce it.

Outside minor demons following Bellas deomic power accumulated all over and started pounding at the barrier but got destroyed by the barrier, while Azaroth looked outside mad **"Dammed Excrosist, he enacked a barrier around the place to protect the dammed half breed"** he muttered as a truck slammed into him knocking him down "What the hell?!" yelled the driver as he sawed the dowened Azaroth "Shit *Gets out and runs to the downed Azaroth* Hay are you ok?!" he said as Azaroths eyes opened and grabbed the drivers throught **"I am ok you miserable worm** *Tossed him aside*** but I may need your tuck for what I need to get in and get the half-breed"** he said as he entered it and readied it to charge, however Key saw it on the roof "*into a Walky talky* guys Azaroth has hitchkiked a truck" he yelled

Back in the base, Shadow had placed Amya in a safe place as Sho made a face "Damm it *Looks at Shadow* do you mind if I take over as leader?" he said as Shadow nodded "Tempoary, yes till Azaroth is dead" he said as Sho nodded "alright, listen up, Azaroth is about to charge in, listen to me and don't remove those prayer beads or crosses and let me lead" he said as the Kurobusta team nodded, as well as the toons as well.

"ALL RIGHT I AM ALL FIRED UP" Yelled Natsu, as his flames ignited with a bit of a gold tint due to the cross "Keep that enthusiasm strong Flame boy this is the real deal" said DB his guns blazing, as the truck smashed into the front of the base "Hear he comes everyone brace and be ready for a battle" yelled Sho as Azaroth stepped out as devils mushrooms started sprouting** "you can fight all you want, but you will all die and fall at my hand even if you won't give up the girl now!" **he said as he letted out a roar as the battle to protect Bella and Kurobusta base begins.


	2. Chapter 2-The gehena gate

**Chapter 2-The Ghena gate**

_Previously on the first chapter:_

_Bella re-meets an old post Kurobusta friend, Sho Kawaga, an excrosist of the administration building_

_Second Coal tars started appearing in cartoon world and FFWorld_

_Third Bella meets her friend Aikachi and she gets taken by Aoi and his gang, later when she tries to save her, it is revealed Aoi is possessed by the demon azaroth and the bracelet given to Bella by Aikachi over powered her with demon energy locking her forms to medium, dark aligned, undead and demon like Hyna members and its revealed that Aikachi is a fallen angel who was given the mission to force Bella to her dark forms so she can become the vessel for Satan, only to be saved by Sho and dragged back to a fortified Kurobusta base and locked in the training ground basement and for Sho, Kurobusta and a few cartoons who came out of concern for their friends that are a part of the Hyna squad to defend the base when Azaroths vessel broke in._

The Sean opens showing Bella on a hill sitting alone and watching all of Tokyo Park, as a loan tear flowed down her cheek at how she wished she can be there.

_Bella VO: ever since I came to FFW Tokyo city and people saw me transform into a cartoon and used its power along with new ones for them, they treated me like a freak or monster even crossing to call me names behind my back and a nucessce because of my love for pranks._

"Look at her" said one female voice "she is such a monster" said another "Forget that she is so childish always pulling pranks, I wonder who raised her in such away" said another as more whispers of how she is a freak and monster got louder as Bella walked down a alleyway, her back turned against them "I am not one…not a freak, not a child and not a monster *Screams to the heavens* I AM NOT!" she yelled

_Bellas vo: I had Kurobusta, but I felt, that eventually, they will leave me, like many who pretended to be my friends, they will become afraid of me and jealous of me and then…I will just be alone with my toon friends to keep me company, but then…even they are alone because they are contaminated by human DNA_

It then changes to the inside of the Kurobusta base where Azaroth has crashed with a truck and started advancing, however…

**Gravity wave**

A force of gravity pushed down on a few ghouls killing them "Rot in all eternity and in hell for the sins you have done" said Shadow as he waved his scythe (wrapped in holy beads on the handle as he slashed the undead humanoids and dogs killing them instantly, as DB fired his guns "Burn with the fury of the hellfire's flames" he said as he fired and shot the ghouls as Illu changed to her hybrid form but had prayer beads and a cross around her ankles and her neck as she used her glave to slash at the demons.

"as a martial artist I will not allow creatures like you lay a hand on Bella or the innocent" yelled Ranma as he kicked and punch, his moves enhanced by the cross making it holly aligned killing the creatures as they approached as Natsu and Grey went back to back.

"You ready for this flame brain?" asked Grey "Always Ice princess" said Natsu

**Fire dragons flame breath**

**Ices make Needles**

The two sented out there attacks killing the cursed mushrooms, as the B-Squad of SPD (minus Bridge) slashed and blast at the moving corpses "As the red ranger of the SPD Ranger force, I hold the will of the red flames in me, and with that I send you to oblivion" yelled Jack as Erza entered her heavens wheel armor and was next to Sho as he drew his blade "lord in heaven give us your blessing to protect and slay your foes…Erza stay close to me" he said as Erza just smirked "Just try to keep up" was all she just said as she summoned 20x blades

"Dance my blades"

**Circle sword**

Her blades enter a circle formation before striking at the enemy's as Sho worked to swipe and attack Azaroth **"dam you excrosist, you and your meddling party"** he yelled as he dodged every attack before jumping over head and getting in front of Rukia and Renji smirking **"heh" **was all he said as he pulled out a mushroom and blowed spores on Rukia causing mushrooms to grow on her "RUKIA!" Yelled Renji causing Ravenna to backflip and start tearing off mushrooms "Nya, let me handle this, you help Sho with your banki" she yelled "But…" "NOW!" she yelled as Renji did so as Ravena recited a passage from the bible to dispel the mushrooms "T-thanks" said Rukia as Ravenna grinned "thanks nya" she said as Azaoth just growled and bulk up getting stronger

Back with Bella she had turned into Wootox and started slashing like a mad alien against the door only hitting the barrier **"Hay, let me out, let me dammed out and let me help!"** he yelled as he put two claws in a triangle formation over his forehead gem as he focused through it

**Super Focused lightning**

He yelled as a stronger bolt of lightning struck the barrier and didn't make a dent **"What the heck? Grrrr"** he said as he walked up to the door and kicked it **"Baka excrosist"** he yelled

_Ichigo: this is annoying_

"**I know, I know, but how can it even work to get out?"** the world destroyer said as Orihimie spoke up.

_Orihime: I have an idea, you can channel my Shun shun Rukka, you can ask Tsubaki to slash through the barrier_

"**Right, I can still channel other toons powers, like I did with Aquarius Key as Ussop"** he said as he turned into Cradic, but attached to his sleeves was Orihimes hairpins **"Ok Tsubaki can cut through the barrier like butter so let's go, Tsubuki come out"** he said as the boyish fairy came out **"I am hear now what is needed" "I need you to cut down that door" **he said as Tsubuki gave a look** "that's it, cut down a door?" **he said as Cradic shook his head** "Its protected by a barrier, I need you to slice through that" **he said as Tsubuki winked "I know, I can sense it forming B" he said as Cradic sighed and stood strong.

**Koten Zanshun**

Like a bullet, Tsubuki shot forward like a bullet and shot through the door and sliced it through **"Hah, yes, Tsubkuki thanks"** he said as Tsubuki gave a thumbs up and return to the hair pin as Cradic ran to the sound of battle.

Back with the others Azaroth was fighting with Sho, who had removed his eye patch and revealed a light lavender Rinnagin with coma lines** "So that is the fabled demon renagin, you are the one that held the sacrifice of two who used the sharingun and bakugun, fascinating"** he said as Sho just made a face "and you are goanna see so much more then that" he said as he used his blade while chanting an area to expunge the demon from Aoi causing him pain **"Gwaahhhhhh, dam you excrosit"** he yelled before attempting to grab him with a long claw only for something to be thrown on him causing him to recoil **"Gehhh ***Pulls out and sees it was a kuni*** what?!"** he yelled before turning and see it was Brudwing who threw the knife **"Don't think this is over Sho, we are still talking yah know"** he said before he ignited his hand filling it with black flames and tossed up to the sprinklers causing it activate and showering the whole building, causing Ranma to turn into a girl as Azaroth screeched and the ghouls dissolved "Woah what is going on?" asked Natsu "Bella must have loaded the sprinklers with holy water before coming hear" said Key as Sho just grinned and stepped forward to Azaroth weaken form as he recited an aria that caused Azaolth to be expunged from Aoi returning him to normal "Whooh, that was close *Bends down to Aoi* Now for the last part *Makes a sign* Seal!" he said as Aoi glowed and then really passed out.

"Done *Puts the sword in his sheaf* well, that is done" he said as he looked around and sawed the damage "Sorry about that, seriously *rubs the back of his head*, very sorry about this" he said as everyone looked at him as Brudwing just rolled his eyes **"You are just a real over achiever in getting things well destroyed** *eyes then harden* **though explain why you defended someone as broken as I am? Forget that, why all of you defended me"** he said much to the confusion of the others "what do you mean?" he asked as Broodwing turned into Gentlemen ghost and tipped his hat and had a firm look **"you saw all the damage that was called by the demon because he wanted me** *sweeps his hand to gesture the damage*** me and my men cause damage where we go, why have none of you cracked and got rid of me or my men like monsters" **he yelled raising his voice causing even the few non Hyna members to stare concern.

"Bella calm down you are almost thinking irrationally" said Sky as Cradic got mad that the lower tips of Cradics cloths slowly turned purple **"I am thinking Irrational, I am speaking the truth, this will just be a taste of the foundation that you guys are hiding, the breaker point that I know you guys are thinking"** he said as Sho placed his sword back into his sheaf "Bella, listen to them" he said as he reached out to put a hand on Cradics shoulder only to be slapped away** "Enough! I am tired of knowing that you guys feel inside that you are afraid and terrified of me and my men, how you probably wish for us to die!"** he said, as Sho just slapped the ghosts face leaving a visible red mark "that is enough Bella, now if you will calm down and listen and see that we all care about you and the cartoons that are apart of you as the Hyna squad" he said as he began walking to help give orders when he suddenly grasped his chest "Sho what has happened?" asked Shadow as Sho gritted his teeth and almost growled "Guys get away its Satan GWWWUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGG" he yelled as flames covered him as his ears elongated and his eyes turned red and his teeth sharpened and nails elongated as he started to laugh manically.

"What is going…" asked Key as he and the others are engulfed in a blue flame but were un harmed but paralyzed, except for Bella as Sho kept manically laughing** "So glad to meet you Mrs. Kelly hehehehe, I becha you know who I am?" **he cackled as Cradic pulled out one of his guns **"Satan, I presume?" ** he asked as the being in Sho or as it was revealed to be Satan **"Correct girlly, I can practically feel the power in you, raw in demonic and unlimited potential"** he said as he stood up and grabbed Cradics neck as the gentlemen ghost dropped his gun and started kicking at the possessed excrosist** "Struggle all you want little girl, but it won't be enough" ** he said as he dropped and placed a foot on his chest **"Now you already know, I can't stay on the mortal plan for long and every single body I borrow ends up burning alive making it worthless ***Breaks Shos arm causing it to bleed on the ground pooling and turning black*** but with your body, even healing, your power of possibility, you are perfect but ***looks at shadow*** after you I will be glad to go for the holder of the Wings of creation"** he said as Shadow gritted his teeth at the demon as the blood pooling started forming into a black mass as it bubbled looking like faces as a ordinate rim surrounded the mass making it like a doorway **"gehehehehe, behold the door to galhena" ** he said as he stepped in dragging Cradic practically pushing him to the other side as it grew bigger **"Let me go, let me go"** he yelled as Satan laughed **"Sorry but you are a necessary for taking this world and the cartoon world**" he laughed as Cradic struggled to get out or float out.

"**no, no I refuse to be taken, I can't, I just can't** *Keep pulling and tugging to get out*_ dam it I guess this is it for us _*a small tear flows down from his monocle*_ I am sorry everyone, because of me and my men being half toon and half human we put everyone at risk'_ he thought

_Shos Voice: you're not giving up are you?_

Calming down Gentlemen Ghost/Bella thought as he/she recalled the first time he/she met Sho.

(Flashback showing)

_It then shows Bella sitting on the hill alone, till she heard a voice "hay you ok?" the voice said as Bella turned around and sawed Sho, who still had his left eye, with a cherry ice cream pop as Bella blinked at him "A bit ok" she said as she accepted the popsicle "Well I am glad you are ok, though you look sad and I thought you needed someone to talk to, my name is Sho Kawaga a budding excrosist what is your name?" he said as Bella bit down on the popsicle "my avatar name is Generalhyna, but you can call me Bella" she said as Sho raised an eye brow "Is Bella a girl's name no wait *Looks close at Bella* your face is too soft to be a boys unless you are a girly boy"_ _he said causing Bella to slap him when he got too close to her "Perve" she said but smiled at how comical he was acting due to the slap._

_It then shows them hanging out as Bella shows her as Kisame sleeping at the bottom of the lake as Sho watched on the shore one of her liked pass times of laying in the lake, then to the food court where Bella as Upchuck really put a dent in Shos wallet by over eating much to his comical deadpanning, to taking him on one of her pranks and showing them fleeing with Sho holding on to a running Wildmutt going at hyper speed._

_It then shows them at the same hill as they looked at the sunset together "Sho…why do you hang out with me?" she asked as Sho just looked at the half-toon and smiled "Because to me you looked like a person who needed someone to talk to" he said as he rubbed Bellas head causing Bella to smile a bit "thanks Sho" she said "try to understand that there are always people who understand you and will care for you *Smiles* which is why I hope one day you can join a guild and meet such kind people" he said as the two continued to stare at the sunset._

(End of Flashback)

"**No, Sho wouldn't want us to give up** *Gets covered in a dark-purple black aura* **you are not him, just a real monster that took his skin"** he yelled as Satan flinched back **"no it can't be, such power!"** he yelled as Shadow gave a small smile "looks like you are gonna witness the true power that is Bella, monster" he said as the flames covered him as he pressed the omytrix symbol on him.

**Gentlemen Ghost Ascension mode**

Cradics coat then becomes a dark purple as he stood taller as his hat turns black and gained a skull on the band and gained light teal sunglasses. This was Cradics Ascension form, a form that represents a growth and an accent in power.

"**H-H-How?"** asked Santan as the powered up form of Gentlemen Ghost pulled out his cane sword and pointed it at him** "satain for what you have done to the many humans in this reality and in the other realitys, I will expunge you from you from Sho** *his finger then touched the blade as it glowed ebony black*** rot and burn in hell as remove the only item you have that is binding you** he said as Cradic held his blade and lundge.

**Ghost deomic slash**

He yelled as he slashed the gem that controls the energy of the gate causing it to dissipate as Satan roared and screamed **"dam you, even with my return to the demon world, so long as your deomic energy is charged in you, my agents will come to take you to Galhana, always"** he said as the gate finally dispersed and Sho returned to normal as he fell only to be grabbed by Cradic as the blue flames dispersed from the others.

"Wow were free" yelled Natsu, as Shadow and the rest of Kurobusta, even Punnya and Nyoka looked at Bella/Gentlemen Ghost as he turned out of his ascension form to his normal form as he held Sho in his arms **"Sho-nii, please get up"** he said as Sho opened his good eye and pulled out his sword "Bella-don't cry *Chuckes* I hate to see people sad" he sad as he patted Cradics shoulder to ask him to put him down, which he did gently, as Sho raised his sword over his heart with his good hand and whispered something "may my blood run into my sword and the light of heven bless the sword I hold in my hand to tame the deomic energy inside my friend Bella, protect her in my place" he said as he stabbed his sword into his heart much to the shock of everyone **"SHO!"** yelled Cradic as Sho smiled and coughted blood "I am just giving you a method to help balance your dark energy *places a hand over his combo eye* and a fighting advantage against satan and his foes" he said as he ripped his eye out causing the audience and even the hyna members to gasp **"SHO DON'T!" **Yelled Cradic as Sho placed the eye on the hilt of his slowly blackening sword "bind to the sword my eye and give it the power to balance the powers between light and dark…bind fusion" he said as his sword glowed as it changed it turned into a black katana with silver markings, while at the hilt was a mark that looked like Shos Implanted eye.

"*Weakly* touch it" he said as Cradic slowly reached out for the hilt of the blade before he wrapped his hands around the hilt of the blade, she felt herself turn into all her unlocked friends as once as she felt a rush of energy flow through her body as she slowly pulled the sword out of Shos body as the blood sucked its way inside **"Sho"** he/she said as Sho gave one last smile "Gro-Gro-strong Bella, and keep those friends of yours close *Places one hand on the sword* keep this close, this will allow you to use your old powers along with a bit of your new deomic powers, never loose it as it's the reason why you are balanced and able to use your old powers *pulls off his Excrosist mark necklace* h-hold this as a memento to me" he weakly said as Bella finally had turn back into herself as Sho smiled "heh, at least I got to see *raises his hand and touches her cheek* your lovely face one last time, remember I am always with you in spirit" he said as the life in his eyes disappeared as his skin sunk in as he died peacefully as Bella cried "Sho, sho" she weaped as Kurobusta and the toons watched.

"Guys, I think all of you need to give Bella some space" said Shadow as everyone nodded and moved back as Bella cried over the slowly disappearing body of the first few people who treated her with kindess and not like a freak.

**A/N: that is the second chapter and I still don't own nothing, just myself in my cartoon form**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let it be noted I am singing at times in this because…well It makes me happy and with what is happening in the story I need a bit of uplifting and expression.**

Chapter 3-the email and Going to Administration blue cross academy

After Shos avatar was deleated, Bella just used Clockwork to repair the base, and just numbly logged off, carring the sword Sho Left behind. The next day, she logged on and went into the cartoon world and into Sugar rush and just laid on top of Coke a cola mountain as King Candy, grasping onto the long sword in his grip due to its height and with his free hand holding onto Shos excrosist mark around his neck.

"**Sho, oh Sho Imcth sorryth"** he said as he curled in a ball as he recalled the email and the hospital visit to visit Sho in his human body.

(Flashback)

_After leaving FFW Bellas checked her email and was stunned to see that Sho had made one and it was addressed to her "What the?"_

_**Chazz: Bell, it's from Sho**_

_**Optimus Prime (Movieverse): the boy sented it to you before he**_

"_I know, I know" she said as she begain to read it and as she read it her eyes widen "Sho or should I say Kazu is In the hospital…I hope the that can allow me to borrow a jet to get to Kazus hometown" she muttered as she managed to get permission from Hikari after she showed her the email leading her and Kurobusta to Kazus hometown in Wyoming. "Thanks guys for doing this for me" she said "It's ok, after what happened in the base I am concerned for Sh-Kazu as well" said Shawn as the group went to the hospital in Kazus hometown "Excuse us we were wondering if a boy named Kazu Tameron have been signed in to the hospital lately" asked Key as the receptionist looked at a list "yes, room 5, 3 floor" she said as Leon nodded "thanks" he said "Are you guys friends or family members of ?" she asked "Friends mame, were close friends of Kazu" said Bella as the group followed the instructions to the room destination and sawed a young man with pale blonde hair and a slightly average build that looked about 27 dressed in the hospital gown, seemingly asleep and quiet the only noise you can hear is the heart and brain monitor showing a steady pulse and movement._

"_*Wispering* Sho" said Bella as the others and Hikari walked out "we will give you some space" she said as the group walked out and left Bella alone in the room as she pullied a seat up to the boy."_

"_*Wispers* My friend none of us expected to meet the real Sho in such a way like this, when I never wanted to do it like this" she said as she placed Shos hand into hers and rubs it, as she felt gentle resonating thoughts from Bella as the others looked at the sad girl._

"_I wish we can all do something for Bella" said Kohaku "Maybe, but what can we do, Bella can't just come to Wyoming everyday" said Mike as Shawn had a hand on his chin thinking till Hikari spoke up "I think I have an idea" she said._

_A little later Kazu was taken to the infanity island infirmary so Bella can visit and talk to him, with permission from Kazus family, much to Bellas happiness to try to help Kazu in a way "Thanks everyone for this" she said as she started to talk to Kazu hoping to keep him alive by keeping his brain active, but Bella still felt the tear and guilt for what has happened to him in FFWorld after that battle with Satan._

(Flashback End)

A little later after talking with Kazu, Bella went to Sugar rush for a bit of alone time hoping the cheerful atmosphere can help, which it did a bit, and even snuck a bit of chocolate to chew on as she decite to turn into King Candy/Turbo in his cybug form and flew to the top of Coke a cola mountain (which was recovered in a layer of menos) and laid there in his normal human form feeling a wreck of emotions from the guilt and sadness from Shos death.

"**Oh, Icth Wichth I didn't havecth to be a halcth toon ***Make a mad face and stands up holding the straps of the sword cover and turned into Turbo* **oh that is stupid if** **I wasn't the chosen of the cartoon world and a half toon then I wouldn't have meet such amazing toon friends** *gets a guilty look and looked at Shos Excrosist mark* **oh Sho"** he said as he pouted and slaped his face with his hands** "Get a grip kelly, he is dead and in a coma and I becha he wouldn't want you to feel bad for yourself"** he said as he heared the quarter alert

'_looks like the Races are starting sweet, you want to watch?'_ asked Bellas voice

"Naw I'm good, but it's getting to noisy for us to meditate so let's go somewhere else" said Turbo taking control of his body as the omytrix symbol on him was absorbed into him and turned to his cybug form, the sword tied on his front leg and the excrosist mark around his neck and stealthy crawled down the mountain and into the woods away from the loud races.

"**Well this is better Turbo** *Looks around* **it's nice to look around and on occasionally eat a sweet or two" **he said, Bella taking over as she/he turned back into his normal form and holding the sword up with one hand till he sawed a chocolate rock and turned into King Candy giggling **"Hehooo, chocolate time"** he said as he walked over to the chocolate rock and put the sword down next to him and at a piece of the chocolate.

_Ratagin: you are feeling offily happy, which makes me worried_

_Zoro: he is right to be worried, your holding back your feelings again Bella, even Turbo or King candy dosnet want to race because of it_

King Candy paused in eating the rock and frowned thinking **"I'm Sorrycth KC, Turbo"** he said and sat down, putting the sword on his lap in sadness.

_Turbo: Hay no apologizing girly, you need a few shoulders to lean on, and I think you need all of us to be with you_

Hearing that caused King candy to smile a bit as he stood up **"hohoh, you are right Ith do need a bit of help, maybe Ith justh need to do is build a bit of moral and sing in Tokyo city"** he said as he stood up and begain walking as he felt a bit of a push from one of her men _'Bella remember the email suggesting you can go to the administration version of Blue cross acadamy' _asked Lucy from within as King Candy paused in walking **"Icth soundth fun, but I don't know if they'll acceptcth me, I meancth, I am half-toon and I am a bit of a trouble maker and I really doncth Know if I can memorize bible scripcthers" **he said _"why not find a way to remove that braclet that is pumping you with demon energy" _asked Naruto as King candy shook his head **"Ith doubth they will have cursth braclthlet removal, juscth mostly info on Demons and bible scriptures" **he saidas heplaced the long sword on his back and made a pointed finger and drew a circle in the air as a portal opened and he stepped into it.

(With Kurobusta)

With the members of Kurobusta they were getting concerned with Bella, a few days after Kazu or Sho was transferred into the infermery on infanity island, Bella has had a sad look on her face and had spented a lot of time in the cartoon world, they used the portal doors Bella uses at times to talk to the cartoons who have seen her and the hyna squad members and all they said was that they just were being alone and just being alone, Shadow then decited to ask Key if there was any info on Sho "Find anything?" asked Shadow as Amya looked worried as she sat in her papas hair "A bit *Shows a screan with Shos profile* it says hear he was an administration Excrosist, a branch sented to eliminate demons or better yet viruses that took a demon form *looks closer* let's see, he holds the title of paladin, but focuses on being a Knight and Aria, hold on there is a bit of classified information that tells that there was an accident involving Sho which costed him his left eye as you saw" he said as she showed a picture of Sho with his normal eye and three others.

The first looked Asian male with mid lenth black hair, a bit of a scrany build and pale skin with Rinnigan eyes, dressed in the priest robes of the excrosists.

The second had spiky red hair and was a African male with a bit of wild look with bakugun eyes also dressed in the solder outfit of the excrosists, on his waist were two guns.

The third one was female and looked like Jade from Jackie Chan adventures, but had light brown pegusus wings and a horn meaning she was an alicorn gijinja and had on the soldiers uniform and a belt with the talismens.

"Who are these three?" asked DB as he came in with a can of beer "these three are or were his comrads, howerver look at this, though you may want to cover Amyas eyes" said Key as he revealed a photo of the three solders dead in their own pile of blood, however oddly an eye was gorged out from each of them, Shadow did took Keys advice and covered Amyas eyes "What happened to them?" asked Shadow as Key looked at the info "there isn't much, all that is known is that Sho was the survivor and he had a fused eye in his left socket" he said as Shadow took a deep breath "that will explain why he had the eye patch, his eye is hybrid from fusing the three ocular jutsue eyes" he said causing Key to nod "Though I wonder what is his connection with Bella" he wondered out loud as Ravenna came in with Punnya on her head "Nya, maybe she met him before the guild was made" he said as Shadow nodded "Possibly, she rarely told us what she did before kurobusta was formed" she said as Illu came In with Murkuowl on her shoulder "Guys I hear someone outside" she said as the group rushed outside and sawed in the middle of the street King Candy jumping up and down, and singing, but noting the Omytrix symbol on his wrist.

"What do you think Bella or King Candy is doing?" asked DB as King Candy used his speed to zip and jump up and down.

King Candy:** shekawab bawa kabawah, chibawahah** *Zips over to Kurobusta and stands tipitoes as Ravenna jumps in place enjoying it* **kibwawaha, chibawaha can you guys give me a**

**Badewadawaha?**

Ravenna: **Badewadawaha**

King Candy: **good, Scadywah**

Ravenna: **Scadywah**

King Candy:** everyone, now Bidybopy boo**

Hyna members: **Bidybopy boo**

King candy: **wadawada wah, hit it**

King candy then zips onto Shadows back and lays on it much to Shadows blushing annoyance.

King Candy: **wada wah, oh my**

Zips off and stands on top of a lamp post

King Candy: **wada wah, Oh no** *Hangs upside down from the pole* **wadawa** *drops a smoke ball and changes into Discord and wrapped himself around DB*

Discord: **well alibabah had them fourty theifs** *Snaps his fingers allowing fourty administration members to appear much to their confusion as among them were Speed, Tsabuki, Leon, and Cast and a few who don't like Bella* Sherazati had a thousand tales *Poofs up a lot of books that dropped on everyone as he changed into King Candy*

King Candy: **Masters you in luck because up your sleeves ***points and sees that in Shadows sleeves are long chains* **you got a brand of magic that never fails** *King candy then places himself in a military garb and pulls down a map* **you got some power in your corner now**

Turns into Pinkie pie (Sword strapped on her back)

Pinkie Pie: **Some ammunition in your hand**

Pinkie then fires the cannon sending a wave of confetti that covers the group as Bella poofs in her Dusknoir for and sends sparks flying all over

Bella: **you got some punt pazzaze, yowwhoo and how and all you got to do** *Grabs speeds hand and forces him to rub a simple lamp* **is rub that lamp and I'll say**

Changes into King candy in a waiter outfit at the enterance of the Kurobusta base

King Candy: **Friends of Kurobusta sir what will your pleasure be?** *Zips and puts the 'guests' in a seat and pulls out a notepad and pen* **let me take your orders, jot it down, **

**You and never had a friend like me, now, now, now** *Pulls out a covered plate*

**Life is your restaurant** *Pulls it up and jumps out in his normal cloths tossing candy sweets making Speed mad* **and I'm your man a'd**

*Gets close to DB and Key as if they are whispering a secret*

**Come on whisper what it is you want, you ant never had a friend like me ***Super speeds everyone into what looks like a spa day*

**Yes sir we pride our self's on service**

Turns into Discord and with a grin and a snap of his fingers took Kurobusta and the pets to Sugar rush castle (the arcade was luckly close) and along with Kurobusta, Ralph, Felix, , Vanellope, Sour Bill and several racers who were confused, appeared in the throne room, with Shadow and Vanellope on the throne together "*Wispering* what is wrong with Bella and what is up with the sword?" asked Vanellope "*Wispers* Ask later when she is not singing" he said as King Candy Zapped up to the two

King Candy: **you're the boss the king, the shaw, say what you wish its all of yours true dish** *raises his fingers and flips them* **how about a little more candy sweets**

It then rains candy as he zipps outside causing the others to look out as King Candy just kept jumping and giggling **"There it all itcth my friends, now come on now!"** he yelled as he made a slippery chocolate covering and skated **"thicth is where thingcth are fun"** he said as he skated passed a judges table of the Dark hand members as they held up a perfect score of ten as King Candy grinned.

King Candy: **Have some of colum A ***Grows a Pepermint tree and hang upside down from it* **Try all of colum B** *Points inside and a pile of marshmellows appear till they touch the ceiling* **I'm in the mood to help you dudes, you never had a friend like me**

"**You mid be selling"** he said as he appeared in a 'clean throne room' as he held a bottle in front of ralph

King Candy: **Wawawa, oh my**

Ralph takes it and opens it and gets sploshed with soda.

King candy: **Wawawa, Oh no**

King candy then turned into Pitch and merged with the walls like a shadow and makes shapes

Pitch: **wawawa**

Pitch then seperates after a good spook attack and grins **"come on guys** *turns into King Candy* **try to have fun"** he said as the only ones having fun were Kurobusta (who were smiling a bit as Ravenna was jumping and enjoying it) Vanellope and Felix, as he turned into a normal sized Shendu, with the sword on his hip.

Shendu: **can your friends do this?** *Snaps his fingers and everyone turns into animals, as shendu melts and turns into Basil in his clayface form in a pile with the sword stuck in the middle of it*

Basil: **can your friends do that?** *twists up much to the amuzement of some of the group*

Basil: **can your friends pull this?** *turns into Cradic and puts his hat down and taps it as he pulls up showing it to be Bella in her Alicorn form grinning*

Bella: **Out there little hat?** *Her horn glows as she leans up to slam her hoofs down* **can your friends go poof?**

Then in a smoke cloud the group and Bella vanished and were back at the Kurobusta base, and Kurobusta, Ralph, Felix, Callhorn, Vanellope, Sour Bill and the racers now human as the still there adminimistration were surprised, even more to see Bella now a Dusknoir.

Bella: **Well lookie hear** *Bella honks one of the guard's noses* **Can your friends go abracadabra** *the administration guard then slashes at the human girl now ghost pokemon, only for him to separate and refused together* **Let it rip, and make yourself disappear?**

On disappear, Dusknoir disappeared in a poof and appeared as Discord siting on the kitchen counter much to the stunment of the group.

Discord: **so don't go sit there slack jawed, buggyed eye** *pulls his eyes out and rolls them to the group* **I am the answer to all your midday prayrs**

From his eyes Discord peeled himself from the ground and turned to King Candy on Ralphs shoulder.

King Candy: *Pulls out a scroll with a stamp on it* **you got a bonified cirtified, you got a half toon full of charge and fair**

King candy then proceeds to put the scroll away and zoom back on the counter as Speed and the meaner administration looked ready to attack, only for King Candy to grin, but inside Bella and Turbo had their hands on their hips at their hostility.

King Candy: **I got the powerful urge, to help you out** *Appears on Speeds head* **so what you wish I really want to know** *Makes a large summons scroll appear* **you guys got a list that is three miles long no doubt** *it then opens up and unravels showing Discord in a bath scrubbing himself*

Discord: **so all you got to is rub like** *Steps out and rubs his tush in Speeds face making him mad* **so**

Discord then grins and turns into King Candy and starts jumping around **"Comth on now** *jumps as he dodges Speed as he hid behind Shadow a Amyma giggled at how funny the Candy Monarch* is* **yes now!** *zips onto the counter* **and now oh"**

He then makes the sign for Kage Bushin, but all he did was drop a smoke bomb and as a few zako soldiers appeared and danced coreogaphy.

Zako Soldiers & King Candy: **Team Kurobusta friends** *King Candy hold outs his hands and holds up one finger* **have a wish** *holds two fingers* **or two** *holds up three* **or three?**

King candy: **I'm on the job you Big Cabobs, you ant never had a friend like** *Snaps his fingers causing the Zako soldiers to disappear as he makes a throne appears and stand on it* **ME!**

"Well hear is something I prefer it when you STOP BEING SUCH A NUCENCE!" Yelled one of the administration soldiers as he attacked as King Candy Jumped and speed jump to dodge the blows "Hay be nice, just because Turbo is mean dosent mean you have to blast him" yelled Vanellope as she looked ready to charge to help the Half-toon/Candy Monarch only for Ravenna to wrap her tail around her to stop her "Nya, they are not attacking Turbo or King Candy because of that, they just hate him or her because of how super different she is" as King Candy seemed to disappear.

"Men I told you to not let her out of your sight" yelled Speed only to see on the Meeting table, King Candy speed knit and sew making a lot of cloths

King Candy: **can your friends do this?**

As the administration soldiers who hold a grudge to the half-toon approached, King Candy just grinned **"tellcth me the thruth, can they?"** he said as Ravenna raised her hand saying she dabbles, along with Illu saying she dabbles a bit into it **"heehoo, I guess a few can, and your welcome hehehhoo"** he said as Speed ordered Tsbuki into her weapon form and started to attack the Candy Monarch as just as he gave the cloths to Shadow and ran around.

"How about unwelcome you psycho freak" he yelled slashing as him only for him to jump and run, and putting the sword in his hand bending back **"Now, now thacth is jucth rude"** he said as he glitched into Turbo and really picked up the speed and dashed around the Base as Speed and a few administration members who hated him/her chased her/him around the base **"Now you are all just rude and really mean"** he said causing Speed to growl "It's because of you, a real freak and a real monster who goes beyond what a person can do and that makes you a threat" he said, and if his words hurt the grey skinned racer/Candy Monarch/Human girl inside he didn't show it, but instead grinned and turned into Discord and placed the sword on his back and snapped his fingers causing everyone to be in a cowboy get up, even him as the cloths in the hamper seemed to empty as Discord played a fiddle.

"Hyna, don't you even…" started Speed only for everyone to grab a partner and started to dance.

Discord: **grab a lad, grab a hand swing around till he changed back, chicken in a basket, barrel on a tree** *Discord then exploades in confetti revealing King Candy again as he ran around causing the others to loose there cowboy garb* **Never had a friend like me**

A stage then appeared along with a microphone as King Candy, now Bella spoke into it "Hi everyone, I just want to say hear a few words, bring the house a bit with few classics, couple of favorites of the audience and of mine" she said as Kurobusta and the toons clapped (though Sour Bill just rolled his eyes and the Sarge gave a small smirk) and the few good Administration members smiled at the girl. "I'll get back to you guys in a second, so don't worry about me ok" she said as she seemd to turn into King Candy and dipped Vannelope in a dance.

King Candy:** tale as old as time ***that caused Ravenna and Illu to clap* "**Daww, thancth" ***Spins Vanellope as he grabs onto Shadows waist causing him to look into his cute face*** True as it can be ***Shadow picks King Candy up as he looked ready to hug him*** Barly even friends, Beauty and the…**

King candy then zooped outside causing everyone to follow as a lot of random junk and items appeared as Black Manta (the sword on his back) appeared on top.

Black Manta:** Look at this stuff ***runs up to speed and removes his hair making him bald much to his annoyance*** isn't it neat ***Puts Speeds hair back on* **wouldn't you think my collections complete, wouldn't you think I'm the half toon who has everything ***on everything, he guestures to the items*

He then turns into King candy and bops the rude animistration members like bongo drums.

King Candy: **badawada baadwdum badabadwa**

A moon then appeared overhead (which Illu showed it was an illusion), as King Candy had teary eyes looking up.

King Candy: **and you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon** *he then appeared behind the racers of Sugar rush and swap their helmets and hair much to their surprise* **or wether we are white or copper skinned**

King candy then had a spotlight shinned on him

King Candy: **I want adventure in the great wide** *Hugs Shadow from behind as Amya went on his shoulder and rubbed his cheek* **ever just the same** *Cue the sound of a saxophone* **ever a surprise** *Cue King Candy poping out of a cake and splattering everyone with cake before sitting on the counter top* **though he is sitting heare, watch how he disappears right before your eyes**

King Candy then turned to his cybug form as he scuttled onto the ceiling as it slowly starts to turn **"Hooho yescth"**

King candy:** can your friends do this?**

He then starts to spread his wings and just float as everyone held on to something, as he went up to Rances and blew a bubble getting him in it causing him to float, till it popped and he landed on the couch.

King Candy: **can your friends do that?**

He then flys up to Anyma and pulls a carrot out of her ear and gently gives it to her as she happily ate it.

King candy: **can your friends go abracadabra let it rip?**

He then made the base stop spinning and set it right** "heehoo, thakcth it home boys, wrap a doggy bag and letcth do it"** he said as he changed back from his cybug form.

Hyna Squad: **wahawa wawa**

King Candy: **Kurobusta friends, have a wish, or two or three?** *Wraps everyone in a group hug* **I'm On the job you beckneva**

Seperates from them and Mimics Discords tapdancing dance

King Candy: **you and never had a friend, never had a friend**

Hyna Squad: **you ant never have a friend, never had a friend, you ant never**

King Candy: **Never** *made a lever appear*

Hyna Members: **Had a**

King Candy: **Had a, friend like…**

The hyna squad voices then kept going as Speed saw he was gonna pull the switch "Hyna don't you even dare"

King Candy *Grins and pulls it as a water torrent splaches down and washes everyone in water*** ME! ***The water then drains leaving everyone wet* **never had a friend like me**

After that King Candy entered a heavy fit of giggles **"Hehoo ho, Ith really feelcth Bettercth now" **he said as he sawed his drenched guild mates and fellow racers andcharacters from his movie verse **"Whoops** *Reaches into his hammer space pocket and pulls out a bunch of towels*** sorrcth about thatch everyone" **he said as he turned into Bella as the group kindly accepted the towels, while Speed, Tsubuki and the few hatters just growled and accepted it relunctivly.

"really sorry about that, but I needed to do that, though doing it with Kurobusta and our codsplay friends, It's a start before Tokyo city *that caused the ruder administration soldiers to look at the girl* I am thinking of calling it 'tokyo city the muisical' sounds pretty cool huh? Maybe Ralph and the other villians can join with the number 'I have a dream' from Tangled" she said as Ralph waved his arms "Oh no, no, no, I don't sing" he said as Bella girned "Come on big guy, you will do awesome, and maybe later get some ice cream and candies and warp step to Animitropolis and see if there are cool pranking supplies and" she was about to continue till Speed stepped his foot down "ENOUGH!" he yelled as Bella looked at Speed as he held a pissed off look "you-you, I Knew you were a monster, but this *walks up and grabs Bellas sword* this is a sure sign you are a real freak and monster" he yelled as Bella held on to the sword "Wait no, this is Shos, Stop" she yelled as Bella used her magic to send the other andministration guards away "So you admit to the fact that player Sho was deleated by your hands" he yelled as Shadow stepped forweard "Speed enough, Sho was possessed by satan and performed suicide on himself to make a sword to help with her powers and to prevent her from being taken to Galhala" yelled Shadow as Speed just sneered and touched Bellas omytrix turning her into Turbo and picked him up **"Put me down, put me down"** he yelled as he grasped onto the sword and with a finger quickly sented the Sugar rush racers back home minus Sour Bill **"I can't give this sword up, I promise Sho to keep it with me till the draconic braclet is removed and my powers balance out, let it go stop" **he yelled asSpeed just tossed Turbo off the sword and into a wall "more showing that you don't deserve such a sword, and for the record, Satan is a blue Excrosit character and cannot exist" he said as Turbo held his head as he felt a surge of deomic energy almost ripping through his body.

"**Gehhehe, please giv-giv-give it back"** he weakly said as he felt a shift and he turned into Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures), but his cloths were more of a flame colored kimmoto as he panted **"please, give it back, Sho…"** he said as he passed out not hearing the voices of Kurobusta and Sour Bill walking up to him shaking his shoulder.

'_hay you are not gonna just lay down like as a lump of dragon scales?' _said a familiar voiceas the dragon halfa groggly groaned and was surprised to see himself laying in a bed and in front of him Sho **"S-S-Sho nii, you are alive?"** he said as Sho smiled '_I guess you are wondering what has happened to you when that sword was removed from your precence'_ **"A bit of curiosity"** asked Drago as he took a look at his cloths** "What happened to my cloths"** he asked as Sho smiled '_the seal I placed on the sword was made to balance the over charge demonic energy in you and help control it, when its removed from your presence it will trigger a change in you or any of your toon friends if you changed into them, it also increases should you remove the sword from its sheif' _he said as Drago got concerned **"What of the rest of my men? Will they be able to leave my mind?" **he asked '_they can don't worry about that Bell' _he said as Drago smiled **"Good, I am glad I can be with them"** he said as Sho frowned '_I am happy for you that they can but I suggest you be careful until they are ready to handle the demon energy as they will also be boosted by it, which will take time for them as they will be dark aligned, if the sword is off of your presence'_ he said as Drago laid on his back on the bed.

"**I am just happy to see you again Sho"** he said "Whos Sho?" said a Monotonus voice as the door opened revealing Sour Bill as Sho seemingly vanished** "Sho, is just a really close friend of mine"** he said as he stepped out of bed **"Nice to see you are ok Bill"** he said as he picked him up **"But what happened? Where is Sho's Sword?"** he asked "Shadow has it, it was a pretty deep argument with Speed on the sword, but thanks to Raina, he managed to get it back" he said as Drago nodded as he placed him down **"thanks"** he said as he touched the Excrosist mark around his neck '_Sho how did you appear?'_ he thought as he entered the meeting room and sawed Shadow, followed by Sour Bill **"Kind of nice to see you Dark Knight…though how bad was it?"**

"It was pretty bad and Speed said some pretty hard stuff about you being a freak and monster *holds the sword out*, frankly lets be glad you were unconcus for it" he said as Drago took the sword and placed it on his back his eyes a bit sullen as his kimmoto caught on fire and turned back to his normal cloths.** "Thanks for keeping this safe Shads"** he said before he started to walk out "Where you're going" asked Shadow** "I am…just taking a walk"** he said as he stepped out as both the Scythe user and Sour ball watched "Will she…" asked Sour Bill as Shadow turned to face him "She will be ok, she just has her odd way of mediating" he said knowing well that Speeds words sting and even though

(With Bella)

On top of one of the abandoned buildings of Tokyo City the half-demon dragon Drago was sitting on the edge of the building thinking and talking to himself **"He always treat me like this, a monster and a freak ***Closing his eyes and felt the rush of the Demons Sorcers powers flow as he turned into them (Shrunken to a human size and for Po Kong looking like Cannonbolt) before turning back into Drago*** I guess it got worse when I start changing into Drago and his own father and the demon sorceres** *crosses his arms* **blame fanfiction's that wormed them in my heart** *exhales*** what can I do, I can tell Speed will just want the sword again and there is the threat of Satan and his goons, Sho, mom what do you think I should do"** he said as he took a breath and changed into Tso Lan and held his two longer arms in a prayer formand crossed his lower arms '_maybe staying in a form that requires a central peace of mind can help me plot to get this braclet off and take care of Satan'_ he thought as he entered a meditive trance as the Excrosist mark around his neck glowed and a ball flew out forming Sho, though oddly see-through.

"_Humm, still see-through oh well that is what happens when you use a made up bind spell to make a sword be a form of balance breaker and then placed your mind in hear"_ he said as he sawed the Moon Demon Sorrcer, but looking on his chest he sawed it was Bella_ "Humm this is new"_ he said as he reached out and touched from behind Tso Lans shoulder

"_Hay Bell, you ok?"_ he asked only for strangly Tso Lan to jump and go 'gwwahhh and send a pulse of gravity that destroyed the roof of the building causing the two to levitate onto the upper part of the building as his gravity caused a bit of levitation, with a panic look causing Sho to stare _"Well that is new, never known a calm and collected demon sorcerer panic"_ he said as Tso Lan breathed and calmed down and placed his upper arms in his sleeves as he placed on a calm look as his gravity powers deactivated and stared at Sho **"Sho even in comaic death you still like to surprise me" **he said in a calm voice causing Sho to sweatdrop_"you weren't one to be serious Bell unless"_ he asked as Tso Lan turned around **"Much like Ravenna with her Fictional powers similar to Raven from Teen titans, with me Tso Lans powers are based on my emotions, the more I either panic or freak out or feel, the more energy I put in this forms gravity powers act out in a similar way to Nagatos Hevenly push or a down ward break, like now"** he said as Sho made a face _"Can you change back, it's not your nature to be so…"_** "Serious?"** the moon demon asked as Sho nodded causing him to turn back to being Bella "Better ghost boy?" she asked as Sho deapaned at being called Ghost boy.

"_It's too obvious I am a ghost ant it?"_ he asked as Bella nodded and smiled "It's still nice to see you again Sho *gets suspicious* it is you is it?" she asked as Sho raised his hands _"it is, in a spiritual sense, I did say I will always watch over you did I?"_ he said as Bella recalled the night that Azaroth attacked and Satan possessing Sho till she expelled him out "I think I recall that Sho *Gets mad* BAKA" she yelled as she turned into Ghostfreak and turned tangable to slap him "_Ow_ *rub his sore cheek* _I may have deserved that"_ he said as Ghostfreak became visable **"You dammed straight you do Baka, I was scared for you I thought you truly died in reality when your mind is stuck hear you idiot baka"** he said but gave an eye smile and a hug **"But I am so glad you are hear Sho"**

However outside unknown to the half toon and the invisible ghost hat is Sho, an administration guard who didn't like Bella just watched the girl now ghost alien who seems to be talking to herself an hugging the air_ 'that girl is getting more and more odder every day'_ he thought as he heared Bella/Ghostfreak talk **"Sho I am not going to the excrosist academy…no I don't know if they do have spells that can remove the braclet…good luck on getting me to join as you are gonna have to have the administration say something super hard on me and pay me 10000 dollars to go…what do you mean don't unsheif the sword, is it bad when I do?…seriously…Fine I will take your word for it Sho…***sighs*** Way worst then Shadow or my old man Sho…a zip it Sho"** he said as he pressed the omytrix symbol and turend into Hsi Wu with the sword strapped on his back and begain flapping his wings **"This is just crazy, cant remove the sword from my presence I have to stay in one of my Demon, undead, dark-aligned forms, but 'upgraded', and it will eventually adjust to the others, and I can't remove it from its sheif and I go full demon form** *sighs*** geeze"** he said as he took to the air as the soldier got out his communicator "Sir, I think you need to know about what I heard from a that I think you should know"

Back with Hsi Wu, he kept flying around in the sky, careful to ignore the people above, usually hiding in the clouds as he mulled over what Sho had said, knowing that possibly he has to go to the Excrosit academy to tame the demon energy and to hide from Satan, he sat in a cloud, using her (Bellas) toon power to rule bend and made it that flyers can stay on clouds **"Mom, I really wish you were here to give me advice on what to do ***looks at the Excrosist mark* **same with you Sho, I wish both of you are physically hear to talk with me"** he said as he looked to the sky and thought as he laid on his back on the cloud '_I wish you were both hear'_ he thought as he decited to sing.

Hsi Wu: **if you were with me now**

**I find myself in you**

**If you two are with me now**

**You're the only ones who knew**

**All the things I planed to do**

The Sky Demon then stood up and looked down as he closed his eyes and turned into his/her alicorn form, the sword strapped on his back "You know I should give you a name sword, and I am thinking of calling you the Excrosist blade, for that is shows the job my comrade had done before he entered a coma" she said as she looked down and closed her eyes and lept off unfurling her wings and flying.

Bella: **I want to live my life, the way you said I can**

(Flys upside down)

**With courage as our light, fighting what is right**

**Like you made us belive we could**

(Bella then landed on the pond in the park and uses water walking to step on it as she sawed a few of the players who liked her and smiled spreading her wings)

**And I will fly on my mothers and friends wings, to places I have never been**

(takes off and flys above the tops as she changed into King Candy but in his cybug form as he crawed on the cloud tops)

King Candy:** There is so much I've never seen**, **and I can feel there heartbeat still**

**And I will do great things**, **On my mother and friends wings**

(King Candy face then switches to Turbo as he looks down and sawed the people bellow '_really from above they all look like ants'_ he thought as he turned into Shendu and used the Levitation talisman powers to stay on the clouds)

Shendu: **Someday**, **with their spirit to guide us**,**and there memory besides me**

**We can be free**

(Shendu walks on the clouds)

Shendu:__**To fly on my mother and friends wings**

**To places we've never been**, **There is so much we've never seen**

**And we can feel there heartbeat still**

**And we will do great things**

**On my mother and freinds wings**

**On my mother and freinds wings**

Shendu then looked down and looked at the people bellow** "I should head back now, Shads maybe concerned with how long I was gone" **he said as he pulled out the invisablity talisman from his mouth and turned into Hsi Wu and was ready to decend down to the ground only for something swift to run pass him and steal the Excrosist sword **"What the…gheh"** he yelled as he quickly swallowed the Snake Talismen as his body got covered in black mark streaks **"Stinging, stinging, this is not like it was like to get a tattoo"** he yelled

_Arlong: try to endure, my men had do you have to do the same thing as well_

_Turb: this is just getting your mark this is full body fish face_

"**Both of you zip it, we need to find the sword"** yelled Hsi as he looked below the clouds, sideways up tell he discovered something **"Wait** *Feels his neck*** Shos mark ***Freaks out*** NO, NO, NO, it's gone, I was gonna give it back to Sho when he wakes up"** he yelled how he lost it

"so this is the girl that Saten chose to be his vessel" said a male voice as the sky demon turned and was surprised at the figure, it was Amaimon from Blue Excrosist** "Amairmon?"** he questioned as Amarimon gave a board look "so you already know who I am? Well that saves me a lot of time to introduce myself" he said bordly as he stood on the cloud using his demon magic as he looked at the sword and attached to the sword, was the excrosit mark.** "Ten seconds, the sword and the necklace NOW"** he yelled before he banished his claws, only for the Earth Demon lord to give him a lazy eye.

"Hummm, I don't think so" he said as he jumped off the cloud causing Hsi Wu to frown and dive after him** "That sword is really important to me as it was given to Sho to help me" **he said as they got close to the ground, only in a boost of power allowed him to do a spin kick on Amaimon causing him to drop the sword **"Free for all"** he yelled as he spead up to grab it, once it got in his claws, the marks on him vanished and he placed the necklace around his neck **"Gocha"** he said as he sawed he was approaching ground **"Pull up, pull up**" he yelled as he kicked his legs and flapped his wings to stop him from crashing, only landing on his butt…in a fountain **"I am now ***Shakes the water off himself and wings* **wet"** he said as another speed figure ran pass him and stole his sword again causing the sky demon to gain his marks again **"Again?"** he said as he got out of the fountain and looked around "So is it just that form that keeps gaining those marks, or is it true that depending on what form you are in it will change due to the deomic energy in you once this sword is separate from you?" he said causing Hsi Wu to get a angery look as he turned into Shendu, however he had on a black half skirt and black marks and black slaits.

"Humm, guess I was right, interesting" the earth demon said as Shendu just growled and took a deep breath causing his belly to expand from the air he sucked in as he breathed out a large flame only for Amairmon to dodge and caused disctruction **"Geh, sorry" **he said as he turned to face Amairmon **"Lazy bum give the sword back right now!"** he yelled as he turned into Brook, however he had on a black kimmoto with skulls at the lower him, geta sandles and his hair de-poofed and tied in a ponytail **"Oh yohoho, sorry Brook about your afro"** he said as he got his cane into a sword form and used his long legs to dash and attack the earth demon only for him to dodge and block with the excrosist blade "hum, you are fast and very accurate, you really are interesting, and at least not boring, though I am not using my full power or summoning Behemoth" he said causing Brooks eyes to furrow meaning he is mad **"Your underestimating me"** he said as a burst of anger flowed in him as he got temporary covered in a black aura as Amairmon just sat in a tree and picked his nose "you're not much fun, especualy in your sealed state, maybe it will be *reaches his hand to the hilt* best to try it out" he said as Brook looked ready to dash to him **"don't you dare"** he yelled as Amairmon just drew the sword a little bit.

Time seemed to freeze around the two, as Brooks non-living heart seemed pound In his skull, as he swallowed as he seemed to turn into Bella, her eyes stuck in stunment as she made a low choke, before letting out a loud scream that was also mixed with the screams of her toon freinds and covered in a black aura as the scream practically piereced the cartoon world as the comrads of the hyna members heared it and was confused and worried for their friends joined as Shadow and Kurobusta (Dispite being in several different locations) heared such a scream, as Speed heared the scream as he smirked "Looks like the freak is showing her true colors, Tsubuki come and get the others now" he said as Tsubuki nodded "understood sir"

Back with Bella and Amairmon, the black aura cleared as people sawed Bella completely changed. Her hair was out of its ponytail and her hair was black with silver streaks, she was out of her cloths that she only had on a sports bra and a grey pair of gym shorts and a half skirt and the omytrix now a gauntlet as it mixed with the Witchblade and a pair of black bat wings and black marks on her legs, and belly. But her eyes were yellow and slainted.

"**You want to fight?"** she said in a united voices of her toon friends** "THEN LETS FIGHT!"** she yelled as her wrists and ankles glowed a hellfire blue and with great speed attacked and slashed at Amairmon that the air pressure practically slashed his chest as he started punching and kicking causing him to drop the sword, but Bella kept attacking until she switched to change into King Candy/Turbo but in his Cybug form, but looked feral and colored a really dull and messy color and his face marks are more pronounced as he bared his fangs and his claws sharp as he charged forward and started snalrng and biting and clawing at Amairmon as he dodged **"you really have become quiet the feral missy"** he said as he delivered a low kick underneath the soft belly of King Candy/Turbos cybug carapas sending him back causing him to land on his back, but quickly recover and speedly skuttle to him **"I won't be an easy person to give up the fight"** he yelled as he turned into Drago, however he was in a dark flame kimmoto with wings and sharp claws as he released a powerful fire breath, really causing damage and causing everyone to flee as he snaraled and charged and changed into Tso Lan, but his cloths were blue and black and held in his lower arms a moon shaped orb and black feathery wings.

While he looked calm, he radiated a strong gravity aura as he joined his two upper arms into a triangle symbol as a lot of masses, benches and even the fountain was picked up and tossed at the earth demon king only when it impacted he seemed to disappear** "What on earth?"** he said "So, you really are defiantly Satan's chosen" said Amairmons voice however it oddly sounds more upbeat and happy. Calming down, the gravity stopped as the moon demon sorcerer looked around "I am up in the trees missy" the voice said as he looked up and sawed a figure who resembles Finn from Jackie Chan adventures, however with a few differences, his hair was black and his eyes were green and lacked his medallion and had on a dark green and black suit **"Who are you?"** he asked as 'Amairmon' just grinned revealing a row of sharp teeth "my name is Morphius, a free demon agent to those who pay the right price for me to shapechange into them and make them look good *Turns into a copy of Illu with the same grin, before turning back* and if they don't pay, well *His skin turns a dark black briefly before returning* don't ask" he said as Tso Lan just glared at him **"do you work for Satan? Or just a pest"** he said as he looked down to look for the Excrosist sword as Morphius grinned and got on the ground "Just a demon with a business proposal *holds the sword, as he puts it back into its sheif up causing the moon Demon to glare, but remain calm as the orb and wings disappeared, but his cloths remained the same color* you help me and I can help you with your new powers as a Devil and demon" he said as Tso Lan just glared** "What can a guy like you do to help someone who is a half toon like I am and filled with toons?"** he said as Morphius just smiled and singed as he got close

Morphius: **I am a sentimental man, who longs to be a father**

**That is why do the best I can to treat every customer I meet like a son or daughter**

(Got really close to the moon demon as he took advantage of it and grabbed the sword and returning back to being Bella)

**So Arabella I like to train you high, kuz I think everyone deserves the chance to fly**

(Wraps his arms around Bellas shoulders causing Bella to wence)

**And helping you with your assent will help me feel so parental**

**For I am a sentimental man**

Hering that Bella looked down and looked almost ready to go with Morphius, but shook herself "Pass, a devil/demon placed a good friend of mine in a coma, so it will be cold when I trust your type again" she said as she started to walk off as Morphius grinned as he turned into a Skarmory** "oh you will help me, after all a lot of people are gonna turn on you in fear of you"** he said in the pokemon language as he flew away as Bella placed the sword on her back "What do you mean?" she wondered "FREEZE!" yelled a voice causing her to turn and get shot in the face as her cheek was grazed causing it to bleed and sew up heal "What the heck?" she yelled as she founded herself surrounded by the administration guards, only she was distracted by the citizens who had fled when she started fighting with the morphing demon say stuff "so it's true she is a demon" "keep her away from the children" "Monster" "Freak" "Creature" as Bella and her toon friends hearts broke "No, I am not any of that stuff"

"Oh really?" said a voice causing Bella to turn and come face to face with Speed, Tsubuki at his side "Then explain all the distruction you have caused around this area" he said as Bella took a good look around the place and sawed the damage had really devastated the center of Tokyo City when she battled what she thought was the Earth Demon Lord.

_Lucy: NOOOO WERE WORST THEN THE GUILD MATES OF FAIRY TAIL!_

_Optimus (G1): No Lucy, this was because we were tricked and fooled into attacking_

_Tso Lan: if you haven't turned into me and allowed my aura to force you to calm down_

'right, it would have been much worst' Bella thought as she cutted off the conversation as the administration guards who hated her got close "Look it's not my fault I was gorged into fighting and it well got out of control, which I am sorry if you give me a few seconds I can turn into Clockwork and I can fix…" she said only for Speed to speak up "Save it, you have still caused damage and destruction all over and I do not see this person you fought, however this distruction proves that you are no more like a monster and a freak and someone who will never belong with us" he yelled as the people and administration guards yelled yeah, causing Bella to cover her eyes with her hair as people kept spitting harsh words, all except Kurobusta and even a few of the guilds who don't treat Bella terrible as they tried to get to her "*yelling* Bella don't listen to them!" yelled DB as he tried to muscle his way through "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled as the others tried to get through as Bella looked like she was ready to draw on the black demon aura, but instead turned into Hsi Wu and flew to the air and disappeared into the clouds.

"Grrr, find the girl, she is demoic and dangerous and must be punished for it" said Speed as the few people who care for the girl looked worried for the half-toon "I have a bad feeling that happening" said Shadow as he looked to the sky.

**(A/N: if it sounds a bit blubbery, Its because King Candys Lisp gets really bad when he is really sad)**

In the clouds Bella had turned into King Candy and was sobbing as he laid down on his side and allowed tears to drip as he cried and cried over what has happened** "Itch notch fair, Itch not fair, thacth morphthing Demon haventhch pullcthed the sworcth thancth" **he said as more tears flowed down as he tighten himself in a deeper ball, his Lisp really bad from his sadness as he nearly hiccupped from crying so much. The Excrosist necklace glowed as a orb flowed out as Sho appeared and rubbed the candy monarchs shoulder "_hay sweet thing what is wrong?"_ he asked as the browned eyed meets a red eye **"Sho? Sho Nii ghehe** *Starts tearing* **Sho icth was bacht a stucpted Devicth came and toocth yourth sworcth and and"** he cried till Sho hugged him "_shhhh its ok, I _can't_ understand you with that lisp of yours so why don't you calm down and talk normally"_ he said as the candy monarch took a deep breath and hugged the Excrosist sword **"A demon devil named Morphiuths took the sword and unscithed it and releachted the deomic energy in me"** he said as Sho rubbed his hand on the kings head _"Shhh, its ok"_ he said as King Candy hugged Sho, oddly to him he felt solid** "Whacth can I do, I canth return to Tokyo city socth long ascth they beliveth me to be a monster"** he said as Sho just kept rubbing the kings head, King Candy then separated from Sho and sat down calming down a bit but a few sniffs hear and there.

"**What cancth I do, evenryth one thinkcth I am a uncontrollable monster" **he said as Sho rubbed his head _"Your are not one, and I can tell your friends can help you out"_ he said as King Candy just looked at him** "Withcth allth that hascth happeendcth, docth they still wantcth me back?"** he asked as Sho just rubbed his back "_I am a good judge of character and I can tell they are all good people who care about their friends Bella, so I think you can go back to them"_ he said as he begain to sing

Sho: **you can still be with Kurobusta, a guild who you wish to be with all your life**

**What you worked and waited for, you can have all you ever wanted**

King candy just stood up and looked down at the ground with a bit of a sullen look as he took a deep breath **"thancth Sho ***Sighs* **But"** he said as he begain to sing

King Candy: **I don't want it**

**No-I can't want it anymore**

"_Hay what is the matter Bella?"_ he asked as King Candy arranged the sword back on his back **"Sho, Icth Decitthed…I will enter the blucth Cross academy and fincthed a way to removth this Bracelet thatcth iscth in me"** he guestured to his wrist **"and trycth to help my power insidcth and my toon friends as wellcth"** he said as he begain to sing

King Candy: **something has changed within us, something is not the same**

(thinks about how speed has treated her and her men, even Kurobusta and their friends causing him to frown)

**I'm through playing by the rules of someone else's game, too late for second guessing**

**To late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts **(turns into Drago)

Drago:** and Leap**

(Drago then stood on the edge as he held his arms out and walked on it)

Drago: **it's time to try defying gravity, I'll think I'll try defying gravity**

**And you can't pull me down**

Sho just pulled the half-dragon off the edge_ "Bella be careful, I don't want to loose you"_ he said as Drago smiled and just looked down and smiled and turned into King candy causing him to slip out of Shos hands as he looked off the edge.

King Candy: **I am just through of accepting limits, kus someone said they're so**

**Somethings I cannot change **(Touches the mark necklace) **but till I try I'll never know**

(flashback's to the fear in the people's eyes and Aikachis betrayal as she shown she is a fallen angel)

**To long I've been afraid of loosing friendship I think I've lost**

(Crosses his arms and frowns)

**Well if that is friendship it comes at much too much a cost**

**I sooner by defying gravity**

(Turns into Drago and looks bellow the clouds and hung by the souls of his feet as Sho grabbed his tail "_Bella, be carefu" _he said again)

Drago: **Kiss me good bye, I am defying gravity and nobody can bring me and my friends down**

"_You are deffently gonna get along great at Blue cross academy, you are defently crazy"_ said Sho as Drago lifted himself out of the cloud **"Thanks Sho** *Looks at Shos hand* **tail"** he said as Sho letted his tail go "_Sorry about that"_ he said as Drago smiled and turned into King candy and hugged his legs** 'Thancths Sho, youcth really know howcth to pickth me up"** he said as Sho smiled "_I will help guide you to Blue Cross academy and take you there, if you send an email under my name they will let you in, I will always help you, guess that makes me a psudo member of the hyna squad"_ he said as King Candy smiled a bit "_hold this in your heart"_ he said

Sho: **Unlimited, together we are unlimited together we can be the greatest team**

**There's ever been Bella, dreams you hold inside you**

King Candy: **If we worked in tandem**

(King candy hugs him)

Both: **there's no fight that we cannot win, just you and I defying gravity**

**With you and I defying gravity**

King Candy: **They'll never bring us down**

King candy then looks down a bit and looks eye contact with Sho **"Sho can youcth tell me where it is"** he said as Sho nodded and placed a finger on the Candy monarchs forehead and King Candy was imprinted with the location "**Thancth and I am sorry thacth I am doing thicth"** he said as he made one of his fingers a claw and scratched the palm of his hand and it became similar to Dediras mouth palms as it formed a bird and he removed the Excrosist Mark and wrapped it around the bird

"_Bella, what are you doing"_ asked Sho as King Candy gave a small smile as Sho reconized what Bella wants to do as he gave a small smile "_I understand, just be careful to not show your more dangerous forms in the academy"_ he said as he and King Candy shared one more hug.

Sho:** I hope you're happy, now that you are choosing this**

King candy: **you to, protect Kurobusta and guide them**

**I hope it brings you bliss**

Both: **I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it**

**I hope your happy in the end, I hope your happy my friend**

Sho then entered the necklace as King Candy relased the bird as it begain its journey to Kurobusta base as King Candy closed his eyes and in a shift turned into his Cybug hybrid and looked to the sky, before jumping off and flying off in the sky, however everyone saw him and were pointing and saying bad stuff only causing him to frown as he flew upside down and his face turns into Turbo **"Sorry, I won't be around in this place till my rep is back"** he said as he flew around in the air as he begain to sing.

Turbo: **so if you care to find us, look to the western skys as someone told us lately**

(Flashbacks to what Morphius said)

"**Everyone deserves a chance to fly"**

(Turbo then turns into Hsi Wu and flew higher and looks down)

Hsi Wu: **And if were flying solo, at least were flying free** (Poitns bellow) **and to those who ground us**

**Take a message back from me, tell them how me and my friends are defying gravity**

**Where flying high defying gravity**

(gets really high in the air and turns into Bellas Alicorn form)

Bella: **and soon I'll match them in the town**

**And nobody in all of Tokyo city, no demon that is her or there**

(Bella light her horn and flapped harder and really picked up speed)

Bella: **Is ever gonna bring…Us DOWN!**

With Shadow and the rest of Kurbousta got the clay bird and the Excrosist mark and met Sho who explained what was going on and went out and sees Bella changing and flying in the air and sees the crowd of people gather. "Nya Bella" "Hyna-san" yelled Illu and Ravenna as the boys looked worried, as the Crowed rallied up.

Crowd: Look at her she is a monster, GET HER!

(Bella just frowns as she flys higher)

Bella: **Bring us down!**

Croud: **No one morns the Freak or monsters!**

**So we got to bring them…**

(Bella horn just flys really fast and does her own sonic rainboom)

Bella: **Ahhh**

Crowd: **DOWN!**

The aura from Bella's sonic rainboom knocked nearly everyone down as she disappeared onto the horizon, while Kurobusta goes on there own quest to a certain place…and that place…Blue Cross academy.


	4. Chapter 4 to blue cross

**Chapter 4-to Blue cross**

During the events that transpired in Tokyo city due to Morphius, a figure in heaven watched above what has happened to her daughter. Christie Watts Kelly's spirit, always watching her child watched the pain her child went to get the demon bracelet fused on her and imbalanced with draconic energy and then watched her become berserk and then flee the crowds of those who were turned because of Morpheus provocation from getting Bella to fight him, And the song that comes from the heart as she flew to the horizon to her destination.

She looks down and sees her child in her Alicorn form lower herself onto the forest floor as she looked over her shoulder, before turning into Drago to start running to climb through the trees and over the logs as he held on to the strap that is attached to the sword sheaf.

"_**Mommy, please give me the strength to push through this"**_ Bella said from within Drago "don't worry, we promise to protect you" said Drago as he kept tugging forward as Christie watched '_I will my child, I am always watching you…always'_ she whispered as she sang.

Christie: _**I pray you will be my eyes**_

_**And watch them where she'll go**_

_**And help her to be**_

_**Help me to let go.**_

Drago started getting through the thicker tree branches, that he turned into King Candy and gliched into Turbo for his size and started climbing to get through the branches till he got to a stream and turned into Arlong and moved the Excrosist sword to his hip and dived in to the stream and swimmed upwards and got to shore as he looked to the sky and sees the sun slowly setting, that he turned into Bella and started running on her own.

_**Every knight's prayer**_

_**Every child knows**_

Bella then climbs up a tree to get a better view and looked around "Still have a long way to go, I have to keep going"

_Ice: you dudette, you better be careful yo_

_Ethan: I think she is are you?_

"I know guys, I know" she said as she turned into Prowl in his animated form and tree hopped '_I have to get there if Sho speaks the truth I can free me and my friends of this bracelet and Dark demon aura'_ he thought as he kept tree leaping till it got dark and started to rain "Ni" he said as he slipped and turned into Urataros and fell into the mud and just laid there for a few seconds.

_**Lead them to the place**_

_**Guide them with your grace**_

Urataros slowly stood up with tears oddly flowing down his face** "I can't be breaking down, or it's because of what happened at times"** he said as he stood up and turned into Hsi Wu and walked to a tree and saw it was hollow in the base that he came up to it.

_**Lead them to the place**_

_**Guide them with your grace**_

_**To a place where she'll be safe**_

Once underneath it, Hsi Wu grabbed the Excrosist sword and placed it at his side and placed his foot on it and pulled it under it as he sat with his legs up to his chest as he wrapped his wings around his body and closed his eyes as he slowly fell asleep. While above, Christie flew down and hugged her daughter _"I will always protect you my daughter"_ she said as she separated after giving her a kiss on his/her forehead, she returned to heaven, causing the sky demon to smile.

(Bellas Dreamscape)

Inside Bellas dreamscape Bella was in a version of the demon netherworld from Jackie Chan adventures, with Bella in her human form and was sitting on a rock platform in a white sundress "hum, this is odd I wonder why I am hear? Guys, I am calling all demon sorcers front and center *crosses her arms and felt nothing* ok this is a dream space" she thought as something rumbled bellow her "Huh" suddenly from below what looks like the phantom blot suddenly emerged out from bellow Bellas stone and wrapped around it as Bella got concerned as it looked like all the bodies of her toon friends converging in the body grinning and laughing causing Bella to get mad "Who are you?" she yelled as the creature bended down** "Aww a shame, you don't recognize us, after all, we are you"** it said with the united voices of the Hyna squad members "you are my shadow? Or are you worst?" she asked as she sawed it getting close "well time to try something she said as she closed her eyes and turned into Starscream in his G1 form and kicked up and floated in the air **"Ha I can still change" **he said

_Starscream (g1): what is going on? Bella why are you me?_

"**Star, can you see what is in front of me? Can the others?" Bella asked within him** _'yes, all of us can, but we are asleep and were are on the same platforms as you are, minus whatever that thing is'_ said Starscream as the thing stared at the seeker **"heheh" **the creature said as he snapped his fingers and Starscream turned into Drago as he flapped his arms to keep him in the air **"woa, wowah, WAGGG!"** he yelled as he was grabbed by the thing** "ehehehe, you call me a shadow, yet I am more, and tell me do you remember that burst when the sword was removed from its shefe"** it said causing Bella inside Dragos eyes to widen '_guys that is the demonic energy inside of us'_ **"I can see that, and its hideous"** yelled Drago as the demon in carnation laughed **"you are correct** *makes a face* **though if it wasn't for that moon demon sorcerer quelling your temper and forcing you control I would have taken perment residence"** the incarnation said as he kept squeezing Drago as he slipped out only for the incarnation to grab his tail.

"**what do you want to do with me and my friends"** he yelled as the incarnation laughed **"why so I can slay that pathetic demon creature Satan and really let it rip to show all those creatures who call themselves humans and make them hurt and be punished for what they say and did to us" **it yelled causing both Bella and drago to look worried _'you can hear my real voice incarnation, I won't let you touch reality'_ yelled Bella causing the incarnation to chuckle and hold the half-demon close his maw dripping **"overtime you will submit"** he said as he opened his maw to swallow him whole and managed to **"Heheh" **he said looking like the cat that ate the canary, however it started bubbling.

**Full moon push**

The incarnation suddenly exploded, revealing Tso Lan holding his upper arms out to his side with his lower arms crossed '_thanks Tso Lan'_ said Bella inside as the incarnation pulled itself together and growled** "you will submit!"** it yelled as Tso Lan just stared at him **"Never" **he said as he held both his hands palm out and send a gravity pulse pushing it back causing him to roar. **"I won't submit"** he said as incarnation growled only for several light pillars to fall on it causing it to hiss and melt **"NOOOOOO!" **it yelled as the moon Demon sorcer looks in surprise '_that is unusual, that feels like its…mom, it's my mom'_ said Bella **"it seems your mother is always there to protect you in her own way"** Tso Lan said as the background area faded.

(Reality)

It is morning in reality and Bella (Still as Hsi Wu) woke up and unfurled his wings and sawed it stopped raining and that he was still in FFWorld and in a toon form** "Guess it was a bad dream" **he said as he stood up and held the sword in his arms.

_Tso Lan: I am afraid it has happened child and I think what it was a parasite that took root_

"**But those pillars I know is my mom, she…saved us and removed that thing" **he said as he stood out and turned back to being Bella as she looked in the sky and around the woods "Even with the parasite gone, If I lose this sword I know I will break my promise to return this to Sho when he wakes up from his coma and I could do something dangerous" she said as she climbed up the tree and looked over the treetops "Guess I still have a long way to go *takes a deep breath and exhales* a lot of this started when I gained the ability to turn into the 8 demon Sorcerers, and I am at least on talking terms with them, but I haven't trained with their powers, well a few of them, but not all of them" she said as she turned into Drago and landed on his two feet off the tree and turned to face the direction where he went from Tokyo city** "Well I can't turn back now, I can only push forward"** he said as he continued on the path to Blue cross academy.

(With Kurobusta-on the road)

With the rest of the members of Kurobusta, they were in the Guild van driving to the Fandom Village where Blue Cross academy is with the help of Sho guiding where they need to go, with a few items like Shadows Motorcycle attached to the back and a few other things. On the way Sho explained why he is a spirit. "So you generally bounded your mind in your Excrosist mark with your own incarnation?" asked Shadow as Sho stood "_yes, it's my original power, I am able to create a variety of effects depending on the incarnation I make up, making spells or ability's. It works in cooperation with my excrosist ability's as a paladin"_ he said "So you were a paladin before you stabbed yourself" said DB _"yup, a good one along with my team before their passing"_ he said as Key (Driving) Looked briefly at him "How did you survive, all you got was a loss of an eye" he said as Sho gave a sad look "_I lost it against the demon we were fighting he tried to possess my left eye so I had no choice but to gorge it out, he used a demon mark seal to prevent Annabeth to heal it with her horse talisman"_ he said "and your friends?" asked Key "_Killed by a rouge Exorcist, I only managed to survive but barely, on their dying breath, they gave me an eye from each of them which I fused together into one eye and implanted it into my empty eye socket, the rouge stole Anabells talismans, Jameson's summon scroll, and Addy's specialized guns_, _as he always did to all his victims"_ he said.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the bad part of the past" said Key as Sho waved his hand _"Its ok, you didn't know and it's kind of nice to get it off my chest"_ he said as the van kept driving forward "Nya, so what is Blue cross like?" asked Ravenna "_well if you seen the anime it's like that, but it's not just school work actually its more just focusing on training people to be excrosists, but it's also a place for magicians and swordsmen to boost their powers and abilities as well as a research facility to study Demons and virus demons to stop them"_ he said "Sounds interesting Sho-San" said Illu as Murkuowl hooted in response.

"Sounds like a big highschool or college, is it like one?" asked DB as Sho nodded at that _"yes there are dorms where the students can stay mostly it's for NPC, for players they need a warp tag to return back"_ he said as the van got to a town "coming up fast guys" yelled Key as the others looked out and sawed a large castle like building "Wow, it almost looks like the same in the anime" said Key as Shadow, DB, Ravenna and Illu stared in aww, as the pets gave their approval "Itssss impressive" said Nyota _"It is young snake familiar, Shadow do you remember the Excrosist mark?"_ he said as Shadow pulled out the mark "yes" "_show it to the Entrance, I told Mespito to allow you guys in and even Bella, when she comes to this academy, and to meet him in his office" _he said as the van got up to the gates and showed the mark to the guards and got in.

"I'll go to talk with Mespito, you guys try to fine us a place to stay, Ravenna can you?" asked Shadow as Ravenna grabbed Amya "Nya sure thing shadow" she said as Punnya curled up against Amya and give her a bit of a lick "Thanks Ravenna" he said as he stepped out and begain to walk up to the largest building.

'_I wonder where Bella is, I really hope she is ok'_ he thought as he continued walking.

(Back in the jungle)

(Cue song of man)

Bella has gone barefooted and started running through the treetops and begain jumping off them, switching into Jack Skeleton to extend his leg jump. As he ran down the long branch and changed back and grabbed onto a vine and swinged through the tree tops, before jumping off and turning into Turbo as a Cybug and flew up to the tree tops and corkscrewed upwards, before turning into Bella and freefalling to a river before turning into Jetray and flying like an arrow touching the water.

"**Oh the power to be strong and the wisdom to be wise All those things will come to you in time"**

Jetray then returned into King Candy as a Cybug and started swimming, his head above the water as he looked around. He then dieved in and changed into Arlong and dived in swimming and passing all the fish inside

"**On this journey that you're making****  
****They'll be answers that you'll seek"**

Arlong then got out of the river and turned into Wildmutt and charged and ran up the trees and jumped on the branches till he got to a cliff face and started to climb using his claws.

**And it's you who'll climb the mountain****  
****It's you who reach the peak**

Once at top he grins and turns into Drago and took his boots off and pocket them and ran close to the edge and jumped before turning into Hsi Wu and flying to the sky as he looked in the cloud tops.

**Son of Man, look to the sky****  
****Lift your spirits, set it free****  
****Someday you'll walk tall with pride****  
****Son of man, the man in time you'll be**

He then dived down and into the treetops and dodged and twisted around the branches even grabing to do gymnastics on a few before changing into Bella and landing on the ground and running on the ground (Still barefooted) till she tripped and fell on her face and started moving till she changed into Cannonbolt (the sword on his chest) to soften the blow.

**Though there's no one there to guide you**

(Cannonbolt layed face down almost ready to cry)  
**No one to take your hand**

(But Shendu left the omytrix and helped him up showing him a sign of growth as Cannonbolt smiled)  
**But with faith and understanding****  
****You will journey from boy to man**

(Cannonbolt then grabbed Shendus hand as he merged with him as Bella/Shendu then re-ran through the woods getting even closer to his destination.)

**Son of man, look to the sky****  
****Lift your spirits, set it free****  
****Someday you'll walk tall the pride****  
****Son of man, the man in time you'll be**

Shendu then climbed a really tall tree, claws slipping a bit till he turned into Drago and started climbing higher and touched the branches due to his weight and size and jumped up using the branch and grabbed onto the next and climbed higher and higher, shifing between forms (Luffy, then Spidermonky, then Bumblebee, then Spiderman, then Hak Fu, Discord, King Candy/Turbo as himself then a cybug, Man-spider, then back to herself).

**In learning you will teach****  
****And in teaching you will learn**  
**You'll find your place beside the ones you love**

(Bella then felt overshadowed by all her toon friends)  
**And all the things you dreamed of****, ****The visions that you saw****  
****The time is drawing near now****  
****It's yours to claim it all**

Once at the top, Bella looked and sawed that the school is close in the distance, and nodded to herself "this is it that is the place *Wispers* and we will do it together as one my freinds" she said as she did a mightly leap and turned into Hsi Wu and took to the air.

**Son of man, look to the sky****  
****Lift your spirits, set if free****  
****Someday you'll walk tall in pride****  
****Son of man, the man in time you'll be**

After getting closer, he landed onto a branch and looked at the closening in school in the distance** "I am closing in, I really am"** he said as he gently landed off the tree and to the ground.

**Son of man, son of man's a man for all to see**

(Mespitos office)

Shadow got successfully to Mespitos office and sawed it was the same as in the anime "let's just pray that Mespito isn't the same like in the anime" he muttered as he approached the turned chair as it turned around and sawed that it looked like Mespito, but his ascot was a dark blue "Ah shadowlight, so nice of me to meet you" he said as Shadow deadpanned _'this is gonna be really long and tricky' _he thought as he spoke "it's nice to meet you to Mespito, and I can guess you know why I am hear?" he said as Mespito drank some tea "you wish to tell about that young half-toon Arabella correct?" he said causing Shadow to stiffin, but for Mespito to wave a hand "relax I won't hurt her *grins* but the church may want her because of that influx of demonic energy, her healing powers and the fact she is a master shapeshifter *leans close* I also heared she can summon the oni generals and turn into the eight demon sorceres" he said as Shadow reached for his scythe

"if you dare hurt her" he said, as Mespito touched his forehead "don't worry I won't hurt her, she is in a way valuable, but I will tell the church unless" he said with a grin "Unless what?" asked Shadow, concerned with what he wants.

(With Bella)

Bella was walking down the path to the city as she thinks about Sho and how nervous she is for when she gets there and how she will do in it "guys, when we get there do you think?"

_Optimus: remain calm little one, I do not think it has traveled far_

_Tchangzu: even if they know, you are strong and you can stop them and _

"And it will just make me no better than them, so I will try to keep a low profile which means in private you guys can come out" she said as she looked at the approaching gates and took a deep breath "Mom, guys give me strength" she said as she started to walk as she decited to sing.

Bella: **Heart don't fail me now, Courage don't desert me**

**Don't turn back now that were hear**

(Bella turned into King Candy and messed with his bow tie as he breathed)

King Candy: **People always say, life is full of choices, no one mentions fear**

'_Draco: then let me help you push forward' _he said in Bella/King Candys mind as King candy changed into Drago as he hugged himself _'thanks' _said Bellas voice in him as he stepped forward and moved forward strong.

Drago:__**Or how the world can seem so vast**

**On this journey to a new land**

Bella then overshadows his body as he begain to run forward

**Somewhere down this road, our real friends are waiting**

**Days and months of dreams can't be wrong**

(Thinks about Kurobusta and grins as he turns into Bella in her alicorn form)

Bella:** arms will open wide, I'll be safe and sound**

**Finally with friends who care and where we belong**

**Well, starting now, were learning fast**

**On this journey to a new land**

Once at the wall, Bella closed her eyes and thinks about Sho, Kurobusta, the other toons and the few people who care for them.

Bella:_** Home, love, family  
There was once a time, all of us have them close  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete**_ _**until we unite with you**_

_**One step at a time, one hope then another  
Who nows where this road may go**_ (Looks at the golden glint that was once the braclet that has forcefully fused to her)_**  
Back to who I was on to find our future  
Things our hearts need to settle with**_

_**Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be ours  
Let it lead us to a new land  
And bring us home at last**_

Bella then looked up at the wall, then at the gate "Now that we are here, time to sneak in" she said as she lowered her belly and turned into King Candy in his cybug form, but really close to the grown and about the same size as a wolf and oddly went invisible as he begain scuttling forward. Pass the guards, though his tail accidently struck the guards causing them to look at each other confused. King candy giggled as he went to a corner to hide as he went visable as he stuck out his tounge with the snake talisman on it** "Heheh, alchewaycth sneaky"** he said as he swallowed it down and returned to being Bella "heheh, I always love sneaking" she said as the omytrix started sparking causing Bellas eyes to widen "Hoh no" she said as she looked around and climbed up a building wall and onto the roof till it turned her into Shendu at half size (About as big as heatblast) however he lowered himself onto his belly to make himself a smaller target** "I hate it when it happens like that, when it faces random surges" **he said as he sparked and got to Shendus full size and heard creaking **"Oh this is not good" ** he said as he fell in, and unfortunally, it was a bar filled with off duty excrosists and students causing everyone to stare as in another spark goes through the dragon and he turned into Drago as he stood up **"I really hate when that happens" **he said as he looked around and sawed where he was he blinked and grinned **"Hay man hoz it going"**

A few seconds later, King candy in his full sized Cybug form barraled out screaming as several excrosists were chasing him yelling at him to stop, some blasting their guns and using their attacks causing King candy to dodge and bend to avoid the attacks as he scuttled up the wall to avoid them **"Talkcth abotuhed Hard core and scaryth"** he said as he heared more voices coming up to him as the omitrix sparked and turned him into Drago **"Grrr** *starts wacking at the omytrix symbol on his wrist* **you have a ruddy, mind of your own you, crazy piece of…"** he was about to call it junk but he turned into Hsi Wu and looked stunned as the omytrix symbol appeared on his chest **"Junk, geeze again for you having a mind of your own"** he said as he heared more voices causing his wings droop **"Not again why must this happen"** he said as gunfire was heared and he was shot **"Ow, hay** *Gets mad* **watch it, ok that is it** *Lands on the ground* **you want to fight, then let's go and do it"** he said as he folded his wings back.

**Wind wing slap**

He then flapped his wings forward sending a wind burst on the excrosists and laughed **"haha, that is what you guys deserve" **he said as a summoner excrost summoned a undead dragon demon and a mud based demon **"playing hard ball, ok let me try this ***Looks at the omytrix symbol* **if you can work it"** he said as he pressed it and turned into Drago **"Okness that works"** he said as he took a deep breath his stomach expanding from the air.

**Superior dragon fires breath**

Dragon then expands a strong fire breath and really burned the two summonings as the earth demon attacked as Dago, only for him to dodge **"To slow I am a master fighter and I am not an easy person to bring down"** he yelled as he turned into Galvatron at full size Grinning **"feel this" **blasts his blaster destroying the earth demon "this thing is a shapeshifter, its dangerous, get several Aria excrosists and start chanting" said the leader as Galvatron rolled his eyes **"that will not super work much"** he said as he turned into Hsi-Wu and made a face **"BleghBlegh"** he said as he got shot at till a few pierced his wings causing him to collapse and grit his teeth** "So you want to play rough?" **he said as the bullets squeezed out and his wings healed, he turned into Bellas Alicorn form and looked ready to charge as her horned glowed mimicking how Twilight charged against nightmare Moon and charged forward, as a few dragoon snipers attacked, but Bella dodged and her horned glowed brighter till she disappeared causing the soldiers to get confused at where she is.

"**Oh boys"** said a male voice causing them to look up on the roof as they so Tso Lan as he mimicked Ino's mind transfer jutsue sign with his upper arms **"Try to get us boys"** he said as he raised up what looks like small bullets and thrust forward as they impacked and revealed it to be slime bombs which caused the group to slip and fall **"heheheh"** he said as he changed into Clayface and went into the sewers to hide.

"What happened" asked one of the excrosits "I don't know, but find it, whatever it is must be founded before he attacks the citizens" yelled the captain as the others spread out to find Bella/Clayface, only for Bella to look from her hiding space with a sad look on her face as she turn into Bai Tsa and slinked through the sewers_ 'Bella'_ asked Bai Tsa started but Bella took over **"I know Lady of water, I just wish they can see through me not as a moster, but as the real me" **she said as she begain to sing

Bai Tsa: **Half-toon, freak of nature**

**I don't buy that, if only they looked closer**

(sees a ladder and climbs out and pushes the manhole cover off and gets out, she looks up as she sees the sun setting and looks to see a tall church like building, she goes up to it and changes into Spiderman and stars wall crawling upwards)

Spiderman:** will they see a poor girl, no siree**

(Spiderman gets on the edge and turns back into Bella and looks out)

Bella: **they'll find out, there is so much more to me**

After singing, Bella sat against the wall as in a glow a chibi Discord, Pinkie, Hsi Wu, Bulkhead (Animated), Bumblebee (Animated), Blizwing (Animated), King Candy, Tobi and Naruto came out and hugged into Bella, rubbing their heads into her chest making her feel better slowly "Thanks everyone, I needed this *Hugs them close* I just really need this guys" she said as everyone moved into her hair after she took her hair tie off making it free causing her to laugh as she looked to the sun set.

"Sho, I am heare and mom if you are in my heart, watch over me and I will make you both proud" she said as she smiled and begain to sing.

Bella: **Proud of your daughter, I'll make you proud of your daughter**

(Discord slips out of her hair and lands in her lap)

Believe me naughty as me and my friends been mama, you're in for a pleasant surprise

(Starts to rub Discord)

**I wasted time, and at times I wasted others and me, so people say I am crazy,**

**Unpredictable, childish, foolish and impatent, for a girl my age, ok I guess I have to agree**

(King Candy then gets on Bellas shoulder and nussles her cheek, causing Bella to rub a finger on his cheek)

**Some people say I am one naughty girl, a monster a freak, some daughter a pride and a joy**

**But I will get over what I have been told, my mess ups and screw ups in my life in reality one step at a time**

(Naruto then joins Discord in Bellas lap)

**Well, mama, Sho here comes the better part, someone is gonna make good cross our heart, make good and finally make you**

**Proud of your daughter and friend**

(Bella then picks up Discord and Naruto as she walks into the room of the church building (not noticing she is in the school attic) pushes Discord to her chest as he goes in her and she turns into him as he held Naruto and the others are on his back causing him to laugh a bit)

Discord: **Tell me that I have been a freak or a naughty girl, you won't get a big fight no mame and sir**

**Say I am a special girl, unique, a goof off, no good, but that couldn't be all who I am**

**Water runs under the bridge let it pass, let it go**

(Discord then conqurs a hammock as he gets in with the chibi toons on his chest)

**There's no good reason that both of you should believe me, not yet, I know but,**

**Someday and soon, I'll make you proud of your daughter**

**Though I can't make myself a full human **(returns to being Bella), **or different DNAd, smarter or wise**

Bella: **I will do best that is what I can do** *takes her shoes off as her chibied toon friends snuggled as she puts them in her bag*

**Since I was never born perfect like papa or you** *Hugs the out toons close* **Mama, I will try to, try hard to make you and Sho**

**Proud of your daughter and friend**

Bella then hugs the Toons who chibified themselves to cheer up Bella "We can't tell any of the students or show them the full extent of my ability's" she said as she heard the mutterings of them agreeing, as Bella hugs them closer and places the Excrosist sword to her side as she hugs her toon friends.

'_one step at a time, I will fix what Morphius done and free myself of this timebomb burden' _she thought as she went to sleep, dreaming of adventures with her toon friends playing together, bonding and having fun and chasing each other.

Back with Shadow, he met up with the rest of Kurobusta after learning they found lodging, however, it was a male school dorm, but how they got it… "So basically Mespito came to you and guided and gave you this?" asked Shadow as the others nodded "Pretty much, even said we have access to make it a second base if we want to" said DB as he took a swig of Sake he bought in town "this is not half-bad" he said "Just becareful with that stuff and keep it away from Illu or Shadow *Looks at Shadow* so what did the Demon of time want?" Asked Key as Shadow looked down, Amya looking worried for her 'father' "U-Pyon?" "It's ok Amya (Rubs her head) *Sighs* In order to keep Bella from being taken by the church to be used as a weapon and to be protected from Satan, we are to become in a way Excrosist Detectives under the leadership of a student teacher hear, Wolfparkeson" he said "Nya, dose it mean we have to fight demons?" she asked as Shadow nodded "Yes, we are gonna have to Ravenna, we start when we unite with Bella, where ever she is" said Shadow as he appeared from his Excrosist mark.

"_I can fine her"_ he said "how Sho-San?" asked Illu _"as a ghost I can now sense the aura and energys of demons_" he said "I can do the same with my ESP, tell me where she is and I can use it to pin point her location" said Key as Sho went up to him _"I can do even better" _enters Keys body causing Key to close his left eye "What did you do?" asked DB, almost ready to attack till Sho/Key raised his hand _**"I suggest you don't worry, Key is self-aware of what happening and I am not gonna harm him and seeing he has ESP, It will benefit us both to find Bella and see if she is close or already hear"**_ said Sho/Key as DB lowered his guys "Alright, but if you do anything funny" he said as he reached for his sword as the possessed keyblade user again raised his hand _**"I know so calm down"**_ he said as he focused on the ESP power.

"Fine anything Sho-San?" asked Illu as Sho/Key opened his eye _**"yes, Bella is hear on campus and she is in the attic of the school"**_ he said as he had a look of noslonga as he always goes up there when he wanted to be alone to think or work on new combat incantations or seals "Sho-san are you ok?" asked Illu as he touched his arm causing him to look at the owl girl _**"I am fine, sweet thing, I can tell Key can teleport, so I will go there and get her myself so you don't worry about it"**_ he said as he focused and in glow of rainbow lights, teleported to his destination.

Once there, Sho was surprised to see Bella, though she changed, and sleeping in a hammach. She looked like Xiao Fung, but about as big as a great dane and on his back was his old blade and at his sides were chibi-cartoons nuzzling on him _**"Always never change Bella"**_ he said as he walked up to him and placed a hand on the Wind Demon and in a rainbow light disappeared with them, back into a room in the Dorm with Xiao Fung and the chibi toon still a sleep and in the hammoch.

"_**Always, one of a kind and special, and Key, I just want to have a bit of time with her ok?"**_ said Sho as he separated from Key as the keyblade user shook himself and smiled and walked out "sure Sho, I will give you a moment" he said as he placed the Excrosist Mark on the desk top and left as Sho was alone._"I am quite curious on your journey Bella-nii, so I hope you don't mind me peaking"_ he said as he placed a hand on the wind demons head and felt an influx of memories, especially about one dream and about the Incarnation "_so they really think they can take her via her anger and possession when she drawed the blade_ *Looks at the blade and leaves* _I am gonna have to fix that"_ he said as he flew to the living room and sawed Shadow _"Shads, I am gonna need to ask for a favor"_ said Sho "Which is?" he aksed _"I need to borrow your body to apply something to Bella"_ said Sho as Shadow looked at him _"It's a seal, I sensed that a parasite had attached to her once but was expunged from her, I need to place a seal that will prevent anymore parasites from entering"_ he said as Shadow nodded "Alright, but no reading my mind" he asked as Sho nodded and entered Shadow as Sho/Shadow went upstairs and sawed that Bella changed from being Xiao Fung to Shendu and was still laying on his stomach but the toons that were out were absorbed into him.

"_**Well this will make it easier for me"**_ he said as he got a bottle of ink and a brush and started to draw symbols on Shendus back, and arms causing the Dark dragon sorrcer tail to wag at how ticklish his back is _**"heh, always such an pretty cool girl are you"**_ he said as he placed a hand on Shendus back and spoke a incanation.

_**Powers of heaven and earth**_

_**Call upon your light and heaven**_

_**Protect your child from the realm of darkness**_

_**The savents of Satan and demons of control enter this child no longer**_

_**Negative energies of the underworld never enter this child no longer**_

_**As the will of heven and the will of the gods **_

(Places his hands on the middle mark)

_**PROTECT!**_

The symbols on Shendu glowed briefly as they got absorbed into his skin and vanished as he turned into Bella, however she is still sleeping _**"sleep strong Bella, it's as I said, I will always protect you"**_ he said as he disappeared back into the necklace as Bellas eyes opened a bit '_guys check your backs'_

(iInside the hyna dimension)

With the hyna squad they looked on their backs and sawed that same mark that Sho made is on them "Um Bella why do all of us have a Tattoo?" asked Rescue bots blades "This is not a Tattoo, but a seal mark on our back" said Orochimaru as Shendu touched it on Optimus Primes back "this is a form of mark of protection against the parasite Incarnation that we faced in Bellas dreams" he said

'_so that is it Sho really protected_ us' said Bella "in fact we can do more and not lose our minds when we take the excrosist blades out of your sheif" said Shendu

(Realty)

Back in reality Bella got out of her hamoach and grabbed the sword and took a good long look at it before getting it out of its cover case revealing the sword and sheif "well hear goes something if not nothing" she said as she grabbed the sword handle and with one squeeze tugged it out revealing the black and silver marked blade as Bella got covered in a black aura and changed, but this time she just grew bat wings, gained black streaks and tips and gained only a black sports bra, barefooted, and a pair of khaki shorts.

"Well this is a lot better then what I looked like when it first was removed from its sheif, guys?" asked Bella

_Shigimi sama: Were ok, our outfits have changed but we feel the same and not beserked_

"Then this seal really does work *Smiles* thanks sho" she said as she looked outside, she begain to sing

Bella: **this is our moment, to change make a wish say a prayer**

**All of us made a promise and were gonna keep it this time we sware** and some day and soon

**Sho, mom we will make you proud of your daughter and friend **

**so don't look back kuz the girl and half toon that you knew don't exist anymore**

**And all of those dreams that we have we promise that we will fufill them we guarantee, we promise that we will make you proud of us**

Bella then placed the sword in its cover and changed back ready for tomorrow to go to Blue cross and find a way to remove the bracelet from her, and her friends and get rid of this demon aura in them.


End file.
